The Price of Honor
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: A blow to his honor convinces Kevin Mask to defend it alongside Kid Muscle against a new team of wrestlers, despite being inflicted with a mysterious and crippling ailment. Is defending his honor worth his waning health? What is the price of honor?
1. Ch 1

The Price of Honor

Chapter 1

Standing by the exit of the massive arena, Kevin Mask watched the sparring match between Kid Muscle and Terry with only mild interest. He wouldn't have been there at all had it not been for the 'special announcement' that was going to be broadcasted later that night. The young outcast had a bad feeling about it, but no matter who he spied on no one seemed to know what the announcement was going to be about. With a long, drawn out sigh he rubbed his eyes through the eyehole in his mask.

Throughout the past few weeks he felt so tired. Even now, the simple act of standing felt as if it required an unnecessary amount of energy. Dearly he hoped that time would speed up and the announcement over and done with so that he could leave.

"Hey Kevin! I didn't even see you over there!" the voice startled him, although he didn't outwardly show it. He lowered his fingers to see Kid Muscle standing in front of him. Funny, he hadn't even noticed that the match had ended…

"I'm here for the announcement. Nothing else," Kevin muttered coldly. Internally he hoped that the annoying young Kinnikuman would leave him alone. A growing weariness dulled his senses and he didn't wish to expend any more energy than absolutely necessary.

"Yeah yeah, geez…" Kid looked around and suddenly, his eyes landing on his precious Roxanne, he quickly left Kevin to stalk her. "Roxanne, my love!!"

As the young wrestler ran off, Kevin was suddenly so consumed with exhaustion that he was forced to lay his arm against the doorframe and lean on it.

_What's wrong with me?_

No matter what he did, what caffeine he put into his system or how much he slept, nothing would ease the endless fatigue he felt. At first he fancied it to be the beginning of a flu or something along those lines, but as days became weeks…

Shaking his head to clear it, Kevin walked to the bathroom with the hope that washing his face would help wake him up. However, as he opened the men's bathroom door he heard a shrill scream from the ladies room. He turned his head and looked at the door. Apparently something bad was going on inside, but investigating would mean…

He shook it off, figuring that the girl inside was probably suffering from PMS or such feminine rot. But as he stepped into the men's room, a man's enraged roar emitted from the women's bathroom. The sound made him stop.

There was a man attacking a woman inside. The coward…

Kevin's hands clenched into fists. He was no hero, but it was beyond dishonorable for any man to beat on a woman! With that in mind, he turned and busted into the woman's bathroom. Inside he expected to find some sniveling, skinny coward but instead what met his golden gaze was a man of decent build. He wore a camouflage-colored vest and pants, with a bandana around his sweaty forehead. Before him was a small woman, relatively petite in size, with bruises and marks of abuse all over her.

"Well, if it ain't Kevin Mask," He stated with a sneer. Kevin didn't recognize him, so immediately figured that the man knew him only by his legacy. "What brings you into the women's restroom? Didn't think you were freaky like that…"

The outcast scoffed at the statement. "You're quite the coward, preying upon those weaker than yourself. Don't you have any honor at all?"

The man laughed, passing a hand through his shoulder-length black hair. "Honor is for weaklings like you."

The girl remained in her fetal position down halfway beneath the sink, watching the confrontation with a mixture of fear and relief.

"Besides…" the man added. "Since when have you started to stick your masked nose in other people's business? Or is it that you want this girl to yourself…? I can share, you know…"

"Silence!" Kevin growled. The pathetic excuse of a man disgusted him. Tired or not, this was not a matter of heroism. It was a matter of honor, and the wretch before him had none of it.

Before he even had a chance to ready himself for a fight, the man quickly backed down. "If it's that important you can have the girl to yourself…"

With that said, the man ducked out of the restroom with surprising speed.

The girl watched her attacker's departure silently. Once he was gone, she slowly pushed herself onto her feet, using the sink as support. "Thank you-"

Before she could even finish, her savior was gone…

Kevin slowly walked back towards the main arena. He had not wished to deal with the frantic appreciation of the girl. She was safe, the attacker was scared off, he had done his deed for the day. Now his body was growing even more weary, his legs dragging like heavy weights. 

"Hey!" The outcast inwardly cringed at he heard Kid Muscle running up to him. "Funny how we keep running into each other!"

"Why aren't you with that girl?" Kevin snapped. The young wrestler was exhausting enough to deal with once in a day, but this second meeting was taxing on his already thin reserves.

"Oh, Roxanne?" Tears formed in his eyes. "She said she had to go somewhere…I tried to follow her but she outran me…"

"Lucky her…" Kevin muttered. Before Kid could reply, the skies suddenly boomed with the annoying voices of the announcers.

"Now that you've all been waiting so patiently…"

Kevin scoffed.

"…we have a live video to show you. Please turn your heads to the hologram monitor above."

The two obeyed, looking up at the massive screen on the eastern wall, almost reaching the ceiling. On it displayed a small group of unknown wrestlers.

"We're officially taking over this company!" one of them declared. Kevin rolled his eyes, already determining that this was going to be nothing more then a bunch of wanna-be wrestlers attempting tyranny. What a waste of time. How many times has something like this happened? It always ended the same, defeat by the hands of Kid Muscle and his horde of misfits.

Kevin was about to leave when one of the wrestlers in the group caught his eye - it was the wretch that he chased away earlier!

"Perhaps we are getting ahead of ourselves…" the object of Kevin's disgust stated. "We should introduce ourselves… I am Terrance."

A man in crimson tights and tank top with a scorpion décor on one of the legs spoke next. "I am Scorpion and this is Executioner, Vampure, Poltergeist and Mech, respectively." With that said, he gestured to a large human-esque creature in black attire, a vampire in black tights, a black man with white face paint and trench coat and an average-sized man with a biker vest, jeans and shades.

"And together we shall take out the Muscle League!" Terrance declared.

"Can you believe it?" one announcer cried over the intercom.

"Nope! I sure can't!" the other responded.

"They can't possibly do this, can they?" the first one asked.

Kevin only watched in silence. Kid groaned openly.

Suddenly, the screen flickered and Vance McMahon appeared.

"As much as it irks me that you're making such a scene," the old man stated, rubbing his chin between his thumb and index finger. "This sounds like it would be an interesting series of matches."

"What?!" Kid cried. "You can't be serious…"

Kevin dug his hands into his pockets, continuing his silent observation.

"We're glad you agree," The screen shifted to show Scorpion nodding his head.

"Instead of boring single matches, we're going to have a tag team tournament," Terrance waved his hand. "If you win, we leave for good. If we win, we will replace you on the Muscle League roster. It's all or nothing. Which ever team wins advances on to the next match. Whichever tag team wins the tournament wins for their group."

Kevin rubbed his eyes with his hand with a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion. This has been done before, by wrestlers probably better and stronger than the pathetic lot on the monitor. Kid Muscle and the rest will easily take them out. There was no point in spending any more time there.

With that in mind, he left the arena.

As Kevin mounted his motorcycle and prepared to leave, a sudden wave of fatigue struck him hard. He suddenly had barely enough strength to kick the stand up, and that frightened him. Not wanting to risk an accident, he shut off the motorcycle and stepped off. Slowly he walked back towards the door, but stopped and just pressed his back against the wall to wait for the spell to pass.

"Man, that's a bunch of crap…" Terry growled as he suddenly stormed out of the arena. Apparently the announcement was over.

He was followed by Wally and Dik Dik. "How many times are we going to have to go through this?"

Finally, Kid Muscle, who was half crying. "I don't wanna fight those guys…"

Silently he watched them pass. None of them took notice of him, thankfully.

Watching Terry throw one arm around Kid's shoulders, Checkmate running out after them and Wally cracking some kind of joke that brought a laugh from the group evoked a small pang of loneliness from within the outsider. The moment quickly passed, as Kevin long ago decided that solitude was the best position for him. After he was sure they had left, he once again mounted his motorcycle. Fortunately, the fatigue had eased, even if only slightly. He kicked the vehicle into gear and sped off into the night…

__

Author's Notes: I'm not sure if everyone is entirely in character, or if this situation was entirely possible. I'm not an avid watcher of the show but I am a big fan of Kevin Mask. Don't worry, the original characters will not play an overly big role despite what this chapter may make one believe. The only reason I'm using created characters is because most of if not all bad guys I've seen eventually become good, so I couldn't figure out who to use. The matches themselves are really only a background story of a much greater story. ;) I hope I managed to keep it interesting. The next chapters should be better than this one, it was hard trying to figure out how to start everything. I'm using the English names simply because I'm more familiar with them. I have no idea where in continuity this story can be in. Haven't watched it enough to establish continuity. (Heck, this could turn out to be slightly AU) If anything about it is horribly off, then tell me and I'll try to fix it. Hope you like it!


	2. Ch 2

The Price of Honor

Chapter 2

Unbeknownst to the young masked chojin, there were eyes watching him. For the past few weeks those eyes followed him as much as his elusiveness allowed, taking increased notice of Kevin's sudden and constant fatigue. That information was quickly transferred back to the one who had hired the spy…

Robin Mask read the reports with growing worry. Although he felt guilty for taking such interest in his son's personal affairs, his remorse was outweighed by the knowledge that the ends would justify the means. For so long now, he wanted to make amends with his only son. As he grew older he had come to realize what terrible mistake he had made while raising Kevin, and how his strict discipline had ended counterproductive. He never forgot their final argument. It was years ago and yet he could still remember so clearly the harsh words said, the rage in Kevin's eyes…

When Kevin left that day, Robin figured that he would come back…he always did…

…but after that day, he never returned. In fact, he completely disappeared. For months afterwards, Robin had feared the worst: That Kevin was dead, either by someone else's hand or his own. Throughout his life the old chojin had fought through many battles, some of them against the biggest and baddest creatures ever to walk into the wrestling ring…and yet, the thought of finding his only son dead somewhere frightened him more than anything else ever had.

Slowly, as time elapsed, he truly realized what a monster he had been, and why Kevin had felt the need to get away.

The day that he discovered that his son was indeed alive and well had been one of the happiest ones in his long life. It meant that Robin still had time to repent, and repair their damaged relationship. Yet, Kevin traveled around so often and so randomly…it was impossible to keep track of him. Recently, he began to send personal spies after him with the hopes that Kevin would eventually settle down somewhere just long enough for Robin to arrive and talk to him. 

Now…his crimson eyes scanned over the reports again with increased anxiety. Whatever ailments his son was plagued with weren't going away…if anything they were growing more severe. Again Robin immediately feared the worse: Some kind of cancer or life-threatening disease. And as far as he was aware, Kevin never checked into any medical facility for evaluation.

He couldn't just stand there and knowingly let this illness progress. If it was indeed some type of life-threatening illness, perhaps if caught early it could be cured. Yet, right after this report was given to him, Kevin once again escaped their watch. All Robin knew was that the last place his son was spotted was on Earth…in the United States.

The old man crushed the paper in his hands. He could no longer wait for the right time to approach Kevin. His duties be damned, he was going to save his son.

With a roar of the engines, Kevin rode along the countryside. One hand held onto the handlebars, the other rested gently against his throat, which felt tremendously sore. The pain had begun earlier that day along with the ever-present fatigue. The young chojin figured that he was right in his original diagnosis, the fatigue was an upcoming onslaught of influenza. And yet…although the symptoms were similar, why did they feel so much more persistent? The fatigue had lasted for weeks and still refused to relent…that wasn't entirely normal for the flu, was it? Shaking his head to clear it, Kevin placed both hands on the handlebars and kicked the speed up a notch. He wasn't about to let anything, even an illness, rob him even temporarily of his freedom. In fact, he was on his way to meet with Croe at a local sports bar. 

The loner had to admit, he enjoyed the time spent with his quiet companion. Under normal circumstances he tried to avoid relationships, as they often threatened to tie him down. But with Croe it was different…instead of feeling constrained, they enjoyed their freedom together.

As much as he normally preferred solitude…being with Croe was a welcomed break from the loneliness…

The young chojin pulled into the parking lot to find his friend leisurely standing by the entrance.

"Waiting long?" Kevin asked as he parked.

Croe shook his head. "Just got here."

The chojin slowly dismounted, holding onto the bike for support. Under normal circumstances he would just hop off the motorbike and be done with it, but his limbs just didn't feel up to it. Although he hadn't been riding for long compared to most of his trips, he felt as if he had ridden for days. Thankfully his friend said nothing, sparing Kevin the awkwardness and discomfort of an explanation.

Croe watched quietly, taking note of his companion's sluggish behavior but opting to remain silent. He was definitely concerned, as Kevin had been acting this way the last couple times they had gotten together. But he knew how stubborn his friend could be and that his best bet would be to wait for Kevin to say something on his own. He was well aware of how stressful life was for the loner, even as much as Kevin tried to disconnect himself from the constraints of others. With that in mind, Croe figured that his pal was probably just depressed and in need of something to cheer him up.

The two walked into the bar and sat down at one of the tables. After making their order, Kevin adding to it an especially strong alcoholic beverage which surprised Croe, the loner rested his arms on the table.

"So how've you been fairing?" the blonde asked.

"Good…pretty good," Croe answered. He was slightly slouched in his chair, one hand resting on the table. Normally, the smaller man was a bit shy and didn't speak with other people. But after knowing Kevin the past couple of years, he no longer really felt uncomfortable around him. "Almost ran over a kid with my motorcycle. Would have been a bit messy."

That brought a quick laugh from the loner. "I imagine it would have been!"

"How about you?" Croe asked. "How've you been fairing?"

"I…" There was a long pause. Kevin leaned forward, his shoulders slouched. He suddenly looked so…old, so worn out. "I don't know, Croe…I haven't really been feeling too well lately…"

"What's wrong?" Croe asked, genuinely concerned.

Kevin felt a small pang of remorse. He shouldn't be whining about physical ailments. He was a chojin, perhaps one of the most powerful if not _the_ most powerful chojin and should not be complaining about something as trivial as a sore throat and weariness. Nevertheless, he retained his stance, too tired to shift position. "Never mind, forget I said anything…"

"Alright…" Croe murmured. "but if you think it might be something bad it may be in your best interest to see a doctor…"

Before anything more could be said, the waiter returned with the beverages. Kevin quickly took a sip of his, sliding the straw underneath his mask. Croe watched him silently, his concern quickly growing. The blonde had a dislike for mind-altering chemicals, and drank excessively only under highly stressful circumstances.

The loner winced as the alcohol burned his throat. He hoped to drown the pain and the apprehension caused by his growing malady. But every sip brought a jolt of soreness and he soon realized that the pain would likely keep him sober no matter how much he drank. With a sigh of discontent he slid the straw out from underneath his mask and pushed the cup back.

"If you need to see a doctor, I can drive you-"

"I'm fine!" Kevin waved his hand in aggravation. His voice softened. "Really, it's nothing."

"Alright…" Croe murmured, although he wasn't convinced.

After eating their meal and playing a game of pool, the two set out on their motorcycles. As the two pulled out of the parking lot, Croe watched his companion with heightened worry. Throughout the last few weeks Kevin had seemed more sluggish than normal, but tonight was the worst. They hardly did anything overly exertive and yet the loner looked as if he was ready to fall off his bike at any moment.

Kevin looked upon the road before him through half-closed eyes. He felt exhausted, his hands could barely grasp the handlebars. Whenever he'd blink, he almost didn't want to open his eyes again. The dashed lines in the center of the road were blurry. He shook his head violently to clear it, but it did little to help. Although his throat was still sore, he was almost too tired to care.

"Hey, Kevin…" He glanced over to see Croe looking over at him. "I'm getting kind of tired, could we stop for the night? There's a hotel right over there…"

"Yeah, ok…" The blonde murmured.

"Oh my gosh…!!" the guy at the main desk exclaimed. "I-It's Kevin Mask!! Sir, I'm so honored to have you here! I've always been a big fan…"

Kevin nodded to him, only half-listening. "Yeah-uh…one room please…"

The man's eyes darted between the object of his adoration and Croe, then nodded knowingly. "Ahhh, I know what you're looking for…Here's the key to my biggest suite! No charge! Just, uh…could you sign my autograph?"

Croe chuckled softly as Kevin tiredly signed a post-it note that the guy pulled out of his pocket. The two were just trying to save money, but the man probably thought that he and Kevin were having a one night stand. Apparently too exhausted to think clearly, it was going right over the loner's head. Not that he would care anyway, Kevin had a tendency to do things at times to purposely come across as flamboyant, just to show that he could. It was one of the many things Croe found so endearing. Although he was the son of Robin Mask, one of the most honorable nobleman and a practically legendary chojin, he refused to 'fit in' by being something that he wasn't. Although the man was definitely wrong in his impression, the idea didn't disturb Croe in the least. In fact, he simply found it comical. _That guy's going to have quite a story to report to his friends, I'll bet._

Afterwards, the two walked into their room. As soon as they entered, Kevin literally fell face-down onto the large, king-sized bed and fell asleep. He didn't even remove his mask or coat. Croe shook his head. He wasn't tired in the least, but he knew that Kevin didn't want to be perceived as weak by being the one to tire first. 

The smaller man sighed and sat down on the bed next to his slumbering companion. Gently he rested one hand on Kevin's back, fairly certain that it wouldn't wake the sleeping chojin, and rested his own back against the headboard.

"I wish you'd discard your pride just this once, Kev…" Croe whispered. He sighed. The only thing the smaller man could do was hope that if whatever Kevin had was indeed serious, that he would see a doctor before it became anymore severe.

Unfortunately, knowing Kevin, Croe had a bad feeling that something drastic would have to happen before he would take action…

__

Author's Notes: Anyone who wants to guess as to what Kevin's "malady" is you're more than welcome to! I'm not going to say, because I want you as the reader to be just as confused and unsure as to what it is as the characters are. I'll also know if I'm doing a good job as a writer depending on what your answers are. Sorry this chapter took so long, I had been struck with diseases of my own - the common cold (That's _not_ what Kevin has, incase anyone's wondering ^_^ ) Fortunately it's better now and the next chapters should come more swiftly. Regarding Croe, due to sheer lack of information (and trust me, I've looked anywhere, everywhere and asked everyone and anyone) I had to take some artistic liberties. Hopefully I've managed not to butcher his character, as I really had little to work with but really wanted to add him to the fic. I imagine Croe as being quiet and fairly mellow/easy going. With any luck that's the way he came across. Hope you liked this one and that it was better than the lackluster first chapter.


	3. Ch 3

The Price of Honor

Chapter 3

The next morning, Croe glanced sleepily at the clock.

1:00 P.M. That was late compared to normal. Yet, it was expected. Having been as exhausted as Kevin was, Croe had figured that his friend was going to be dead asleep throughout the night and perhaps into the next day. However, less than an hour after he had crashed, Kevin began to toss and turn. He never fell back asleep, and was too tired to get up and do anything. As much as the smaller man wanted to do something to soothe his unstill companion, he didn't know what to do and didn't want to cause Kevin undo agitation. Nevertheless, his restlessness kept Croe awake long throughout the night. Eventually, the smaller man fell asleep simply due to sheer exhaustion.

Looking around through groggy eyes, the Brit soon realized that his companion was not there. The knowledge quickly snapped him to attention.

Kevin had probably already left. The thought provoked a pang of worry. Croe had planned to renew his efforts to make Kevin see a doctor, for now he was increasingly worried about his friend's condition. With the hope that his companion hadn't already left, Croe sprang onto his feet and looked around their room. He was still in his clothes from the previous night, just sans the chest armor.

Kevin wasn't there.

Quickly putting on his armor, he walked briskly to the front desk. Fortunately, the man who served them the night before was still there. Despite his…rather interesting outtake on his relationship with Kevin, Croe was sure that the guy would be able to answer his questions.

"Sir, have you seen Kevin?"

The man shook his head, drumming his fingers on the desk. "Uh, he left this morning… Now, I'm sure you must feel betrayed for being loved and left like that…but that's just the way the business works with celebrities…"

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Croe asked, not expecting a favorable response.

"…Y'know…popularity can really go to a guy's head…and I remember watching his father wrestle when I was a boy…so you know Kevin was born into celebrity-ness…"

"Uh…did he tell you even what direction he was going? Or anything like that?" Croe pressed, his patience wearing thin but desperately hoping for some kind of clue.

"So I'm sure you're a very nice man…but it's so easy for someone as popular as him to get laid that he probably isn't looking for a commitment right now…"

The Brit wrung his hands in frustration and walked out the door.

"…but if you want to talk about it, I'm here…" the man's babbling voice faded as the distance quickly increased between them.

Croe slowly climbed onto his motorcycle. He knew very well that he wouldn't be able to find Kevin now. With a heavy heart, he could only hope that his friend will eventually come to his senses and seek the medical attention that he most likely needed…

Kevin sat alone in a small booth at a local cheap restaurant. It was a "bad" part of town and with his hooded shirt on with its hood up no one paid attention to him. He didn't feel well and was waiting for the sick spell to pass before continuing on his way. He felt moderately remorseful, for he must have kept his friend up most of the night with his restlessness. Knowing that, again, he wasn't going to get anymore sleep and would have only continued to awaken Croe, he snuck out. At least his sore throat wasn't too bad anymore, for now.

He knew that he should see a doctor, but there were a variety of reasons why he continuously avoided it. Kevin hated hospitals, hated medication, hated doctors. He had a bad feeling that the minute he stepped in, he wouldn't be able to leave. His freedom would be instantly squelched. No matter how terrible he felt…he was still free. He had been contained by his father's hand throughout most of his life, held down by responsibilities and constant training…Never would he let it happen again. Nothing would ever tie him down again. Even if he were to die, he would die a free man.

Yet…at the same time, there was an even greater reason why he didn't go. Internally, he was afraid of what he would find. What if he was dying? What if the doctor told him he was going to die tomorrow? Kevin didn't want to know. It wasn't something he wanted to think about. If he was given a specific length on how much longer he had to live, the thought of death would linger in his mind. It would be more cancerous than any disease.

The only source of entertainment in the small eatery was a radio at the bar. Having nothing better to do while waiting for his sick spell to pass, he half-listened to the music emitting statically from the little device. However, the familiar voices of Doc Nakano and Mac Metaphor quickly caught his attention.

"It's a great night here tonight!" Mac's voice emitted.

"A perfect night for the beginning of the cataclysmic war between the Muscle League and the Legacy of Doom!" Nakano's annoying tone was unmistakable.

With a scoff Kevin figured that "Legacy of Doom" was the title from which that new group of dishonorable wretches preferred to use.

"Cataclysmic! That's a pretty big word, Doc!" Metaphor commented.

"Thank you, Mac!" 

Kevin sighed with weariness as the two announcers continued their pointless banter. _Get to the match already!_

"For the first match, in this corner, representing the Muscle League we have Jaegar and Checkmate. On the other corner, representing the Legacy of Doom, we have Executioner and Poltergeist." Mac continued. Kevin leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. Even though he sat there and expelled as little energy as possible, his weariness wasn't easing at the slightest. 

While he never openly showed care for the Muscle League or its members, after associating with them and fighting against and alongside them for so long…Kevin couldn't help but have a slight bit of liking for them. Not that he would ever, ever admit it. With that in mind along with the immediate dislike for the opposing team due to their blatant dishonor and disrespect, he wanted Checkmate and Jaeger to let them have it.

"It looks like Jaeger is starting the battle against Poltergeist! They're both such massive athletes, it's hard to say who's going to win here!" Doc stated.

"And Jaeger wastes no time making the first move! A chop to the back of Poltergeist's head! I'll bet he's going to feel that in the morning!" Mac continued.

"Oh, and a sweep to the legs sends Poltergeist on the floor! Is this team all talk? Or do they have something devious in mind?" Doc asked.

_Probably a bit of both…_ Kevin mused. He rested his chin on his hands, an uncharacteristic pose for him, but he felt so tired he could barely keep his head up. Despite his weariness, he wanted to hear the results of this match.

"Jaeger's going in for a body slam…but what's this? Poltergeist has him in a chokehold! He's getting up, picking up Jaeger as if Jaeger wasn't any heavier than paper weight!" Mac Metaphor cried.

Kevin's eyes began to close, his ears straining to listen. The room felt blurry and the voices of the announcers began to run together.

"…and he's tossed Jaeger into the air…"

"…Jaeger has Poltergeist in a stranglehold…"

"…and Poltergeist has made a tag to Executioner…"

"…Although he hasn't made a tag yet, Jaeger's holding his own against the big demon!"

"…Executioner has mounted an attack! It looks like Jaeger needs to make a tag…"

"…Jaeger needs…make a tag…preventing him…"

"…Executioner's performing…finishing move…Guillotine…"

"…Now Checkmate…against both…"

"…Can he…"

"…karate slaps…"

…

…

"I can't believe it!"

Kevin's head snapped up from folded arms. He must have fallen asleep. Glancing around the half-empty tavern, the chojin was surprised that no one apparently took advantage of him.

"That can't be legal!"

Hearing Doc Nakano's amazed tone caught Kevin's attention again. Was the match still going on?

"We need to get someone out there now!" Mac cried. "We need help out there!"

_What in the world was happening?!?_

"Looks like the combined efforts of Kid Muscle, Wally Tuskus, Dik Dik Van Dik and the wounded Jaeger and Checkmate managed to fight off the surprise attack of the entire Legacy of Doom. But the assailants made their mark!" Nakano said.

"Terry Kenyon doesn't seem to be moving. It looks like it might be bad!"

Kevin's shock and confusion quickly converted into a mixture of repulsion and anger. Those wrestlers jumped the Muscle League outside of a match? That was beyond dishonorable!

"Here comes the medics," Mac pointed out.

"Do you think the Legacy of Doom will be disqualified because of this?" Doc asked.

"Unfortunately, nowhere in the rulebook does it mention anything about fighting outside of the matches. Therefore, it is perfectly legal…" Mac answered.

Kevin's fists clenched. _Cowards! Unable to fight honorably they resort to this?!_

His disgust was boundless.

"I'm willing to bet they had this planned from the start," Nakano continued.

"I'm willing to bet you're right, Doc. Because Checkmate and Jaeger lost their match against Executioner and Poltergeist…"

Kevin's eyes widened slightly. _They lost?!_

"…Both Kid Muscle and Terry Kenyon, as well as Wally Tuskus and Dik Dik Van Dik must win their matches in order to defeat the Legacy of Doom!" Mac finished.

"If Terry Kenyon can't make it and Kid Muscle is unable to find a replacement, then he will be forced to forfeit the match!" Doc pointed out.

_Cowards…such revolting cowards…_

"This just in," Mac suddenly declared. "Terry has been taken to the hospital of Connecticut…"

Those words surprised Kevin Mask. _The match was here in the United States?_ In fact, if his geography was correct, he was only a couple of hours away from Connecticut.

He could not just stand back and watch such a despicable team win through their cheating ways. That resolution left the masked chojin feeling slightly invigorated. Perhaps a good match was just what he needed. Pushing himself onto his feet, he made his way outside and climbed onto his motorcycle.

Besides, he looked forward to the look of shock and utter joy that would likely be on Kid's face when he discovered that the great Kevin Mask was willing to lend him a hand…

Once inside of the hospital, it did not take Kevin long to find Kid Muscle and his little horde. The young prince's bawling was ear-piercing, although the Brit wasn't certain as to whether Kid was crying because of Terry's condition, or because he was afraid of his upcoming match.

The group was obviously surprised to see him, as Kevin rarely hung out with them willingly. They were even more shocked when he simply declared, "You have nothing to fear. As a matter of fact, be grateful because I will tag team with you in place of Terry. So consider your match won."

The masked chojin immediately departed. His weariness was returning with a vengeance, and he didn't want the others to see him in a potential moment of weakness. Behind him, the silence in the group was deafening. Finally, the stillness was shattered by Kid Muscle's cheers and dramatic sighs of relief. Smirking under his mask, Kevin made his way into the elevator and down to the first floor. Afterwards, he was making his way to the exit when-

"Kevin, wait!" although the voice obviously didn't belong to Kid Muscle, in Kevin's surprise he half-expected it to be the young Kinnikuman. As he turned to regard the one who had spoken to him, shock rendered him temporarily paralyzed. It was Robin Mask! "I can't believe I finally found you!"

Kevin just stared at him in silent astonishment. He never had expected to see his father again, especially under these circumstances. His surprise quickly dissipated into barely contained bitterness. "What are you doing here?! Never mind, it doesn't matter…as much as I would like to stay and chat, I must depart…"

"Kevin, please…I've been looking all over for you…" the young chojin was a bit stunned not only from the fact that Robin had actually been looking for him, but even more so by the soft tone of his voice.

"Why? To continue my conditioning?!" Kevin snapped, his surprise easily replaced by the resentment. "I told you I'm never-"

"No, it's not that at all…Kevin, listen to me!" Robin gave a sigh of frustration. "I know that lately your health doesn't seem to be that good…"

"How would you know?! And what does it matter to you, anyway?" he growled. His growing anger rapidly increased his exhaustion. It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus, and he began to feel cold. 

"I …just know…and it does matter to me. Kevin, have you seen any doctors? Because, knowing you, I don't think you have-"

"You don't know me, father. And that's my business," the young chojin muttered. He didn't need this stress, not here, not now. This argument was quickly sapping his waning strength. It made his want to leave even more urgent. The last thing Kevin wanted was for Robin to see him like this. With that in mind, he walked towards the exit. "Now leave me alone!"

Although Robin likely wasn't moving at a fast pace, he seemed to almost appear in front of the door. "Kevin, please. This is not the time to be prideful. We're in a hospital right now. Please, while you're here at least just let them give you a quick examination…"

"Mind your own business!" Kevin growled. He walked forward with the intention of brushing past Robin and out the door. Yet, upon each step he took, the scenery blurred more drastically before his eyes and his legs began to feel increasingly heavier.

"Kevin!!"

The young chojin suddenly found himself in Robin's embrace. He was numbly surprised by the actions of his normally unaffectionate father. However, Kevin soon realized that his legs were not supporting his weight at all. Had he collapsed? He wanted to push Robin away and quickly conjure a suitable explanation, but his body simply refused to comply with any given orders.

"Kevin! Kevin, can you hear me?!"

He could feel his lips move, but no sound would emit. Suddenly, he felt extremely frightened. The young chojin could barely move, and any movement he could do required an immense amount of energy. Although Kevin had never expected to see his father again, he had imagined numerous circumstances upon which their paths could inevitably cross. He always had in mind what he would do, what he would say. But this…in the young chojin's mind this was the worst possible circumstance. Unfortunately, he was unable to summon enough strength for speech and within seconds slipped into unconsciousness…

__

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I've had a ton of other work to attend to. Hopefully you won't consider me too skimpy on the fight scenes (since Kevin was sort of drifting in and out of sleep at the time he only heard selected things). The original characters will eventually have their stories revealed. But right now you really only know what Kevin knows about them, which is that their dishonorable bastards and that's just about it. ;) (I'm also trying not to shine too much spotlight on them, since I know that I tend to dislike stories that focus too much on original characters. That, and the fact that Kevin is the main character, not them. :D) Hope you liked the fic so far!! If you have any ideas as to what Kevie's illness may be, you're free to guess! The only clue I'll give is that it is a real disease (It's not something I made up o.O). In fact, in my Health class I am assigned to study this very disease. So the symptoms and everything should be accurate. XD 


	4. Ch 4

The Price of Honor

Chapter 4

Kevin's eyes slowly opened to reveal the blurry interior of a hospital room. The knowledge of his location took a few moments to sink into his fogged mind, but once it had he immediately wanted to leave. He hated hospitals. White walls, the doctors in their white coats, the cold metal lab equipment…hospitals simply freaked him out. How many people have walked into a hospital never to walk out again? How many spent their last days, months or even years just wasting away within the cold plastic-like sheets while being pronged and poked by instruments as if that person was nothing more than a test subject?!

He tried to remember how and when he managed to get into this predicament, but in his exhaustion his memory simply failed to function. His eyes finally began to focus and the ailing Brit noticed, to his immense surprise, a bouquet of flowers by his bedside.

Throughout the few times his injuries were severe enough for hospital care, no one had ever visited him much less sent him flowers…

"Kevin? Thank goodness, you're awake…!" The young chojin turned his head to see a familiar figure kneeling down next to the bed.

"F…fa…ther….?" Robin rested his hand on his son's forehead. Feeling the fingers gently brushing through his bangs numbly alarmed him to the fact that he wasn't wearing his mask. That fact made him nervous. The mask was a family tradition, a symbol of honor, discipline and strength. Unlike his father, losing his mask temporarily would not mark the end of the world in Kevin's mind, but he still didn't like to go without it. One of the best features of wearing the mask was that his expressions were unreadable. He could grin, grimace, or even stick his tongue out and cross his eyes if he wanted to and no one would see anything. But without it…at this moment he must have been quite a sight to behold. Yet…at the moment, he was too tired to put any further effort into stressing about it.

"You've had me worried, son…" the old man's voice was surprisingly tender.

Slowly, his memory of the previous events ebbed back into his awareness.

"How…long have…"

"About two days," Robin answered. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…" the blatancy of his answer brought a chuckle from the legend.

"It's probably because you've slept for so long… You have a visitor…would you like to see him now?" He asked.

"Visitor…?" Kevin's eyes drifted back to the flowers at his bedside. "Yeah…but, my mask…"

The old chojin nodded in understanding and with his other hand picked up the familiar mask from a nearby table Kevin hadn't previously noticed. Afterwards he gently slipped the mask back over his son's face. Once it was adjusted comfortably, Robin stood up and walked out of the room.

After a moment a new, familiar figure entered the room. Kevin's eyes widened slightly with surprise. "Croe?"

The flowers must have been from him…

"Yeah…uh, the newspaper said that you collapsed in this hospital. I was in the neighborhood so I decided to come and see how you were." He raised one hand behind his head. "Heh, had to drive a couple hours to get into the neighborhood…but anyway… Your dad was nice enough to stop the security from taking me away. Gotta thank him for that later…"

Kevin's smile was hidden behind the confines of his mask. While the idea of his business being posted in the newspaper wasn't appreciated, the sight of his friend was an enormous comfort for the ailing chojin.

"While you were asleep…" Robin began, walking back into the room. "The doctors ran a few tests and found nothing amiss. So they sent some samples to a lab and said that the results should return in a few days and until then you should get some rest. So…I think for the time being you should stay with me. Croe can come along as well, if both of you agree. Just until the tests come back…"

Kevin's stomach tightened at his father's words. He hadn't returned to that home since he ran away years ago. That place represented the restraints and control he had been under for so very long… Yet, his companion was a reminder that he was in the present, and no longer in that situation. Perhaps, his father had pure intentions.

The thought still frightened him.

Croe noticed Kevin's discomfort, well aware of the issues between him and his father through his occasional drunken ramblings of his past. He definitely wanted the two to make amends, because while his friend held bitterness towards his old man, the love that remained was obvious. He looked over at Robin. "Sure, if it's alright with Kevin, I wouldn't mind."

The youngest of the Mask heritage looked over at Croe with a mixture of surprise and inward appreciation. "Yeah…alright…"

The trip to England wasn't as painful as Kevin imagined. It was awkward sitting on the plane next to the man he had avoided the last four years of his life…but Croe's presence did ease the stress, if only a little.

There were few words exchanged between father and son. Although throughout the years they had many they wanted to say, but now that the time had come…neither could think of anything.

Kevin's anxiety only escalated as they entered the massive mansion that had once again become his temporary home. It brought back many memories of his youth, some he would rather be without. Robin felt the tension with increased guilt. The old chojin hoped that he made a good choice by having his son stay here. Croe glanced around with wonderment.

"By the queen, this place is quite large!" His awed voice helped to break some of the ice.

"Ah, yes… your room is over there," Robin made a gesture towards the massive hallway, and one of the two doors running alongside it. Nodding, Croe walked in that direction with his luggage. After he left, the legend turned to look at his son. The old chojin was carrying both of their luggage, much to the younger's initial dissent. "…your room hasn't changed much since you've left, Kevin. I've…um, tried to keep it the same…"

"Ok…" Kevin paused for a moment, almost as if to say something, but suddenly turned and walked up the stairs to his room. His father was right, it hadn't changed much. It was sparsely decorated with pictures of old, as well as the luxurious bedroom set including a television and various other electronic devices. Robin walked in behind him.

"If you want…you can lay down here." The old chojin stated. His immense happiness to have his only child back home was numbed by the overwhelming unease. Had it not been for Kevin's sudden and mysterious infliction, he would still have nothing to do with his father after all the wrong that had been done. As a result, due to the illness and the hope that he wouldn't blow his one chance at reconciliation, Robin wanted to make his son as comfortable as possible. How much he wanted to apologize for everything, to tell Kevin how much he loved him and was happy to have him back in his life…but the legend could only turn his back to the room. "Is…there anything I can get you…?"

Kevin sat down on the bed, gazing at the pictures. "No…thank you."

The old man walked out of the room.

The young chojin's golden eyes rested on one particular image. It was a much younger version of himself in the arms of the mother that he now can barely remember.

"Wow, this is a nice room!" Croe commented as he entered the room. He turned to see his friend glancing around with perked interest, his eyes finally resting on the same photo that had just occupied Kevin's attention. "…Is that your mother?"

"Yeah…she left while I was really young…" The youngest of the Mask heritage murmured. He turned to look at his companion. "Thank you for coming, Croe…I'm sorry to drag you into this…"

Robin returned to the room with a glass of water in his hand. Hearing the voices of his son and his companion, he halted his steps and pressed his back against the wall just outside of the door.

Croe shook his head with a wave of his hand. "Not at all! I think this could be a great deal of fun! Much like an old-fashioned slumber party!"

"Slumber party?" Kevin's eyes narrowed quizzically.

"That's when you get friends together for a sleep over. You know, watch movies and such rot all night!" Croe tilted his head slightly "You've never had a slumber party?"

"I…never really had any friends growing up," the blonde murmured, his tired voice a mixture of longing and bitterness. "I mean, my father was against any kind of socialization. He didn't really care if I was lonely…just as long as I would grow up to be a suitable carrier of his name and not tarnish is precious legacy…"

Robin closed his eyes as his stomach tightened with a painful twinge of remorse.

"Well…if it's any consolation," Croe murmured, resting his hand on his friend's back. "I really think your dad sincerely wants to make amends."

"Yeah…maybe," Kevin sighed and shifted so that his back was against the headboard. His energy had already begun to wane, and his sore throat was returning.

Croe stood up. "How about…I go rent some movies and we'll have our very first slumber party?"

The youngest heir of the Mask heritage smiled beneath the confines of the metal. "That…sounds good…"

A soft knock on the door brought Kevin back to awareness. Not that he had been entirely asleep. Despite his weariness, the peaceful oblivion of sleep continuously evaded him. It was night, the only light source coming from the moon filtering through the partially closed curtains. He turned his head and spoke with a voice too soft. "Come in…"

The door opened to reveal his father. He was dressed in a long nightshirt and his familiar mask. "Hey, son…can't sleep…?"

Kevin averted his eyes. He still wore the same clothes as earlier in the day, too tired to change them yet for some reason still unable to sleep. Suddenly, feeling the bed shift, the young chojin turned his head to see the old man sitting down on the edge.

"When you were young and couldn't sleep, or had a nightmare or such rot…your mother used to sit you on her lap and read to you…" Robin looked down at his ailing child. "Do you remember?"

There was a short pause. "No…I don't recall..."

Another pause. "You were probably too young… Well, it always put you to sleep. If you want…I could read something to you, if that would help…"

"While I'm gracious to your offer…I'm a bit too old for that, father…" Kevin murmured.

"Yeah…I guess you are, eh?" Robin chuckled. "Well, um…if there's anything I can get you, just ask me, alright?"

"Uh huh…" the young chojin watched as his parent pushed himself off of the bed and walked towards the door. "Father…"

The old man turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Robin's smile lit up his gently glowing eyes. He nodded and walked out the door…

It was official now. It was plastered all over the news. The match of Kid Muscle and Terry versus Scorpion and Terrance was going to be held in Russia on Sunday. The latest the lab results would be back in would be Saturday. No matter what the outcome was, Kevin vowed to uphold his promise and enter that match in the wounded Terry's place. When he informed Robin of his previous promise to Kid Muscle, the old man thought it was irresponsible of Kevin to make such a statement when he knew he was sick…but he kept his words to himself. He didn't want to jeopardize what little relationship he and his son were finally beginning to have, and could understand the importance of honoring a pledge. 

Throughout the last few days, Kevin's strength had increased moderately. While Robin was relieved that his condition has improved, he could only hope that it would progress much more before the fight…

In the living room, Kevin and Croe were sitting on the couch together watching one of the movies the latter had rented when the telephone rang. Robin, who had been watching the movie with them from his place on a loveseat, got up and went to answer the phone. The younger chojins paid no heed, keeping their combined attention focused on the movie, when a sudden strain in the old man's voice caught both of their attention.

"Right…I understand. We'll be right down," Robin hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

Robin paused for a moment. There simply wasn't a better way to say it. "The hospital called…the lab reports came back and they want us to come down for the results…"

Kevin's stomach turned, Croe gently laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. When the hospital couldn't tell one his reports over the phone…that meant something was definitely wrong.

"Alright, then…" the blonde whispered. "…then lets just set off and get it over with…"

Robin and Kevin sat in an office-like setting of Dr. Kazuya, one of the leading doctors in the facility. Croe stood outside, not wanting to be an intruder for such a private issue.

"Now…" the doctor began. Kevin had his hands folded before him and his head down. His stomach clenched in apprehension of what his ailment could be. Robin's hands rested on his knees, fingers plucked nervously at the fabric of his pants. "We've run some extensive tests, and the results for cancer, HIV and various other terminal diseases have come out negative."

Kevin practically heaved a sigh of relief. It was as if a massive weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"In fact," the physician continued. "All of the tests have come back normal."

"Thank the queen…" Robin murmured.

Relief was suddenly and quickly replaced by renewed apprehension as both father and son arrived to the same question. The old man was the first to vocalize it. "But then what is causing the fatigue?"

There was a long pause. "Well…after reviewing the results…I would like to refer you to another doctor who may better specialize in your case."

With that said, the physician handed Robin a small business card.

The old man read it slightly aloud. "Dr. Terricone of the Psychiatric Center of--"

Kevin's eyes widened as Robin's scanned over the words again.

_Psychiatric…_

"You're saying there is something mentally wrong with my son?!" the legend roared.

"That's not what we're saying at all…but the tests show that nothing is medically wrong with him-"

"Then run them again!" The old man cried. "Who are you to accuse my son of making something like this up?!!"

"We're not saying that he made it up purposely…" the doctor defended.

"Purposely?!!" A sudden slam of the door caught both of their attention. Robin turned to find Kevin gone. "Kevin!! Wait, Kevin!"

Croe had been standing outside of the door, unable to hear through the thick walls and closed door. After what felt like an eternity of waiting and worry, the door flung open. To the young man's surprise, Kevin rushed out the door in a bloody haste. Overwhelmed by a mixture of shock and confusion, Croe could only watch dumbly as his friend bolted out of the hospital.

_Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took as long as it did. I was having trouble finding the right words in some of the areas, as well as situating everything correctly. I hope the mystery of the disease and the foreshadowing of the upcoming events keep this story interesting. Next chapter will arrive as soon as possible. Hope you liked it!_


	5. Ch 5

The Price of Honor

Chapter 5

Kevin ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Tears blurred his vision, but he refused to let them escape. He had long ago vowed to never let anyone see him cry. So instead he ran.

Away from the doctors, with their quackery and dispassion.

Away from his father, who would likely now gaze upon him through eyes of scorn.

For so long Kevin had pulled stunts with the sole purpose of angering Robin, the point to show that he no longer cared what the old man thought of him. So… why did it now bother him so much?!

He didn't even want to know what Croe would think of him now…

How…

How could this just be in his mind? The fatigue and weakness that came along with it was humiliating, why in the name of the queen would he make it up?!

If it was mental…than he should be able to just turn it off. Like a switch.

Yes, it was mind over matter.

He will fight that match against Legacy of Doom tomorrow. He will defeat them. The fatigue will not bother him. The fatigue will not exist.

Yes, it was mind over matter.

Kevin repeated the words in his mind, ignoring the screaming protests of his body…

Robin walked out of the doctor's office to see Croe facing the exit with an air of worry and confusion.

"Sir Mask, what happened?" his voice was thick with anxiety. What in the world could Kevin have that would freak him out so?

"Nothing…" the old man murmured, resting his arm on the doorframe with weariness. "The doctors say it's in his mind…"

Croe shook his head. "That…can't be right."

"I don't know…" Robin murmured. The legend didn't know what to make of it. He knew Kevin would never fake something like this…but what if it _was_ something psychological? It would be considered disgraceful for someone of the legendary Mask heritage to have any kind of mental disorder…

"I don't know…"

In Croe's mind, it just couldn't be right. Kevin wasn't the type of person to fall to the ravages of some psychological disorder. He was too strong, too determined, for something like that to happen to him.

Kevin was strong…

…but he wasn't invincible.

For a moment, Croe allowed himself to entertain the notion that the doctors could be correct in their diagnosis. Did it make any difference? Did his feelings for his friend change with this revelation?

No matter what he had, Kevin still fought against stereotypes, still favored his pink shirt, still enjoyed freedom, still would somehow manage to stuff a quarter-pounder with cheese in his mouth without ever lifting his mask…

No matter what he had, Kevin was still…Kevin.

"We have to catch up to him!" Croe dashed towards the exit but upon realizing that Robin hadn't followed he stopped. He turned and glanced over at Kevin's father over his shoulder. The elder of the Mask heritage looked over at him, the silver colored covering rendered his expression unreadable. There was a moment of silence. Croe's eyes narrowed slightly. "You…are coming, aren't you?"

There was no answer.

"Sir Mask…I don't know what ails Kevin, but whether it's physical or mental he needs you now more than he ever has…" Silence reigned. "…whether you want to be there for him or not is your choice. I have no right to tell you what you should and should not do… but I will tell you this. I hath known Kevin now for some time…and I know that, despite what he's said and done, he does want you in his life. Now ask yourself this…is pride really worth the loss of your son?"

With that said, Croe dashed out of the room…

Within the massive arena located in Russia, Kid Muscle and his group waited anxiously for Kevin's arrival. The match was to start in less than an hour. Where was he?

"I wouldn't worry about it," Meat said from his place by his trainee's side. "He promised he would come, and you know how obsessed with honor he is."

"Vell…here comes your opponents," Jeager pointed out. Kid Muscle turned to see Terrance and Scorpion stepping into the ring. Executioner, Poltergeist, Mech and Vampure stood outside of the ring. Terrance was built, but his camouflage vest and pants, with his shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes wasn't much of an overly intimidating sight. Scorpion's dark brown hair was stiffly spiked, his eyes narrowed in an expression of constant annoyance or anger. He was dressed in a crimson tank top and pants, with a white outline of a scorpion on the left pant leg. Executioner, the largest and most menacing in the group with his bright golden eyes and dark attire, stood with an air of nonchalance. Poltergeist, his white face paint conflicting with his dark skin tone and black trench coat, also had the same uncaring attitude. Neither seemed as if they even wanted to be there. Vampure, standing near his two larger companions, appeared to be slightly more interested. His shorter stature and pale complexion was a bit of an offset from the other two. Standing apart from them was Mech, dressed in a jean jacket and pants. He didn't appear to associate with his group for any means other than common interest.

"I don't see your friend Terry anywhere!" Scorpion sneered. He was quite sure of himself, as he already considered himself victorious after their rather dishonorable actions against the Muscle Leaguers. 

"That's because he's been replaced with something better." The group turned to see Kevin Mask standing several feet away. Dressed in sapphire armor with his glowing yellow eyes, he was a bit of an intimidating presence.

"You…?!" Terrance cried, his eyes widening.

"Thank goodness…I was so worried I was going to have to take them on by myself or be disqualified that I almost…" Before Kid could finish his sentence, his bladder failed him and he unleashed the vile liquid all over the place before him. This action drew looks of disgust and horror from his comrades and the audience. The British chojin paid no heed to his tag team partner's gruesome display.

"Now you dishonorable cowards will pay for your misdeeds!" Kevin growled.

Croe rushed through the streets as fast as his legs would carry him. It would take too long to call a cab, and his chojin strength allowed him to run at a fairly high speed. Worry threatened to consume the normally calm mentor. He could barely focus his thoughts enough to utter an apology after he nearly ran into a couple and their child. It had taken far too long for his plane to land in Russia. The match must have begun by now and, knowing Kevin, he would likely be involved in it. He dearly hoped that his friend wouldn't try anything rash.

Until he could finally get there, all he could do was hope.

"I will go first!"

Kevin didn't even take the time to notice his partner back off with a sigh of relief.

"It's all yours!" Kid replied, as he climbed onto the apron.

The youngest of the Mask heritage jumped into the ring, his limbs protesting.

_I am not tired._

With a pathetic whimper, Terrance sprung over the ropes and settled himself on the apron. Scorpion glared at his partner with a look of annoyance, then turned his hateful eyes on his prey.

The Brit glanced at the other Legacy of Doom members…and noticed that they seemed to have very little team spirit. Those not participating were barely even paying attention. Strange. Perhaps their weak ties will be what shall lead to their demise.

That's if Kevin doesn't destroy them all first.

Scorpion suddenly dashed forward, starting the match. He swung his leg in a roundhouse kick, which Kevin ducked under. The young chojin then rushed forward and speared his opponent to the floor. With a growl, Scorpion slammed both of his fists on the back of Kevin's head. Fortunately, the mask absorbed most of the blow.

The Brit flipped onto his feet. A small wave of dizziness passed through him.

_It's all in your mind._

Shaking his head, Kevin forced himself to concentrate. He will defeat them. He will destroy them. That will prove that he had conquered this supposed mental condition.

_Mind over matter._

Scorpion pushed himself onto his feet, his forehead suddenly meeting the bottom of his enemy's boot. He fell back, sprawled out on the canvas. With a roar of pent-up frustration, Kevin slammed his foot on his enemy's chest. A loud crack resounded, as well as a cry of pain from the smaller man.

"Get up!" Kevin cried, his eyes smoldering. "You can't be this weak!"

"Wow. Kevin's really kicking his butt!" Kid commented, a grin crossing his features. "He may not need me at all!"

"Don't count on that, Kid…" Meat responded.

Scorpion climbed onto his hands and knees and kicked his leg out, knocking Kevin onto his back. Laying on the floor, staring up at the bright spotlights and listening to the roar of the crowd it felt almost surreal. Like a dream.

He looked up at his opponent's raised fist as if watching it through a television monitor and not his own eyes…

Throughout his son's childhood, Robin had strived to mold the boy into his image. He thought it would bring them closer, he thought it was what Kevin wanted… Too late did he realize the errors of his ways. Too late it was to repent.

Or so he had thought.

The few days he spent with his ailing child had brought them closer than he had fancied possible. The chance of a reconciliation was now truly possible…

…but what if Kevin's illness was mental? What shame would something like that bring to the family…

…and yet…if pride kept him from his son's side…would it be worth it, to know that his child would forever hold him in hateful regard? Would it be worth never seeing Kevin again?

Was the price of honor too great?

_"There is nothing medically wrong with your son…"_

"We're not saying that he made this up purposely…"

The fist slammed down. Kevin quickly rolled over, avoiding the blow. Adrenaline surging through his veins, he flipped onto his feet and assaulted Scorpion with a barrage of karate chops. He then flipped into the air and landed a hurricarana on his opponent. 

_Mind over matter!_

His eyes burning, Kevin grabbed Scorpion by the hair and threw him into the air.

He ignored the numbness spreading through his limbs.

_The fatigue does not exist!_

The Brit leapt into the air and set his enemy up for the Big Ben Bash.

"Wow, look at that!" Doc Nakano's annoying voice and the cheers and screams of the crowd were unheard in Kevin's ears. All that mattered was proving to the world and to himself that the doctors were wrong.

A loud bang and sickening thud resounded as he landed his ultimate move in the center of the ring. Scorpion's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he toppled onto his side. His breaths came in small gasps, he was still alive but critically injured.

Terrance's blood ran cold. "Scorpion, get up! Get up you fool! Move!!!"

"Scorpion is unable to continue the match!" Mac Metaphor announced.

"Alright!" Kid Muscle cried.

"Ok, now tag Kevin in!" Meat ordered.

"But he's doing so well he might not even need me!" Kid argued.

"Kid, don't be so lazy!" Dik Dik shook his head.

"I don't need his help!" Kevin snapped, drawing the groups attention.

"See!" Kid Muscle said with a grin.

"Just don't get in my way and this match will be over in a flash!" the Brit turned his attention to Terrance. "Get in the ring so we may finish this!"

The numbness had spread significantly. It was as if adrenaline alone kept the youngest of the mask heritage on his feet. The smaller man glanced at his companions for assistance. The group members didn't even look at him. With a gulp, Terrance climbed into the ring. Before he even had time to move, Kevin dashed forward and slammed his opponent into the ground with a fierce clothesline. He then kicked his enemy into the air and caught him in a suplex.

_Mind over matter…_

The Brit flipped onto his feet, but nearly stumbled. His head spun, he could barely keep focus. Terrance pushed himself onto his feet and counteracted with a punch into his enemy's jaw. Kevin fell back and crashed onto the floor, where he laid limply.

"Kevin!" Kid cried. He didn't move.

"Tag the kid in, Kevin!" Meat cried.

"Get up!" Dik Dik and Jeager called out.

_"There is nothing medically wrong with your son…"_

If it's mental…then it's simply mind over matter…

Terrance straddled Kevin's waist and closed his hands over his enemy's throat.

_What would his father think of him if he lost like this?_

What…

What would Croe think?

Suddenly, the Brit crushed Terrance's wrists with his hands, forcing him to let go. Kevin's eyes were so blurry, he could barely make out the creature before him. He climbed onto his feet, still holding his enemy's wrists. Afterwards he threw his antagonist into the air and caught him on his shoulders for the Tower Bridge. Barely able to stand, he used the rest of his waning strength to apply pressure to Terrance's back. A scream of pain omitted and he could vaguely feel Terrance's hand tapping his side, a signal for submission.

"Terrance has submitted! Kevin Mask and Kid Muscle win the match!"

Doc Nakano's voice had never sounded so sweet. Kevin dropped Terrance onto the floor with a sigh. The fight was over…

"Wow, that was great!" Kid cheered. He turned his back to the apron and looked at his friends. "I didn't even have to fight! How cool is that!"

The others were cheering on behalf of Kevin, but suddenly their expressions changed into looks of horror and surprise.

"What's wrong with you guys? You'd think we lost or something…" Kid looked over his shoulder to see what they found so frightening. Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise.

Kevin had collapsed, and laid face-down on the hard mat, unmoving…

__

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been swamped with college-related work. The next chapter should come much sooner. I wasn't sure at first whether or not I made Scorpion and Terrance out to be too weak, but I wanted to show Kevin's determination and their cowardice and unreliability. I also didn't want to make the fight long and drawn out, and wanted to place more attention on Kevin's weakening condition rather than the fight itself. Hope you liked it!!


	6. Ch 6

The Price of Honor

Chapter 6

"This match has brought the Muscle League on par with the Legacy of Doom with two wins each. It will now be up to their final tag teams to decide the victor-"

"What's this? Doc Nakano, Kevin is down!"

"What? How did that happen?"

"I don't know… but it looks serious."

Anything else the announcers had to say was lost in Kid Muscle's mind as he knelt down by his fallen tag team partner. What in the world happened? Kevin defeated both Terrance and Scorpion almost effortlessly. This certainly was not the toughest fight the prince had ever seen him involved in. He knew the Englishman could take much more than what had been dished out during the match.

So why was he laying so limply?

"Great kid, you killed him," Dik Dik's voice emitted from behind him.

"I didn't kill him!" Kid defended, panic beginning to set in. "I didn't make him fight that match by himself! He could have tagged me in if he wanted to!"

"It sure is strange…" Meat murmured as he climbed into the ring and knelt by Kid and Kevin. "Kevin doesn't look injured, and I didn't see him sustain any kind of heavy damage in the match."

Checkmate turned his head and out of the corner of his eye watched as Terrance half-crawled out of the ring. A weakened Scorpion followed. Executioner, Poltergeist and Vampure didn't lift a finger to help their injured comrades. Mech made a weak effort by grabbing onto Scorpion's arm as he slid out of the ring beneath the ropes. "Perhaps they hath poisoned him somehow?"

Meat shook his head. "I doubt it. They didn't know that Kevin was going to be here. For all they knew, they had this match won. Besides, if they were going to try something like that they probably would have made sure Kevin wouldn't last through the match. Otherwise, what point would it make?"

Kid looked at his small friend. "Then…what happened?"

"I don't know, kiddo," the trainer could only shake his head. "I really don't know…"

Croe's heart pounded in his chest not from exhaustion but the overwhelming worry on Kevin's behalf. He had a bad feeling. Kevin was a strong fighter, but he could also be extremely rash at times. The diagnosis might have sent him over the edge and compelled him to do something irrational that could have serious consequences. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of running, he arrived at the arena. Rushing in, he looked through the crowds and bright lights to the ring with the hopes of finding a match still in progress, with a healthy albeit tired Kevin standing at the sidelines.

Hopes were quickly dashed as he found the horde of Muscle Leaguers huddling around what appeared to be a fallen chojin. Even from far away, Croe knew who it was.

"Kevin!" Within seconds the distance between them was covered. In one swift motion he slid in under the ropes. The group parted so that he could get through. Without even looking at them, he pushed himself to a kneeling position by his fallen companion's side. Gently he placed his hands on Kevin's shoulders and gave him a shake. "Kevin!"

There was no response. Croe leaned back and looked over him. Although he had few obvious injuries, the young chojin's breaths came in short gasps and his limbs trembled slightly, as if adrenaline was still coursing through his veins.

Meat had remained where he had knelt, and looked over at Croe who had taken Kid's previous position. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

He shook his head, turning to regard the manager as if just now realizing his existence. "No…he's already been to the hospital and they found nothing…"

"What?!" Kid cried.

Jeager and Checkmate looked at each other.

"So zat meins Kevin's sick?" The German asked.

Croe didn't answer. Instead he placed his hands on either side of his friend's covered face and looked into the black void where his golden eyes normally glowed. "Kevin, can you hear me?"

Still no response.

"Good going, Kid. Kevin was sick and now you killed him," Dik Dik stated.

"I didn't know Kevin was sick!" The prince waved his hands frantically. "You guys didn't know either! It wasn't like it was obvious!"

"Do not fret, Kevin hath no intentions of tagging you in," Checkmate said comfortingly. "So it doth not matter anyway."

"How could ze doctors find neithing wrong? Look at 'im, zere is obviously somezing wrong…" Jeager shook his head.

As if tending an infant, Croe gingerly gathered his friend up in his arms and lifted him up. "Your concern is much appreciated but no longer a necessity. I will attend to the situation."

Dik Dik tilted his head slightly. "What are you going to do?"

There was a slight pause. "Doctors have not been able to find anything and Kevin is too weak for long distance transportation. I will…find something."

"How about we all chip in for a hotel where you two can stay until Kevin's strong enough?" Meat suggested.

Kid Muscle blanched. "All of us?! How much would that cost?! I don't have a very high allowance…"

Croe stood in silence, cradling his enervated friend.

"It's the least we could do. If Kevin hadn't helped us, I don't know what we would have done," Meat pressed.

"Alright."

Stepping into the living quarters of a rather large and luxurious hotel suite, Croe gently laid his friend on the soft cushioning of a massive couch. Afterwards, he turned to look at Meat and Kid Muscle, who had accompanied him to this point. The others had run off to accompany Wally with visiting Terry in the hospital.

"This is quite large… Are you sure?" Croe turned to face them. Being a bit of a vagabond left the older man with little in the way of pocket money. Until that moment, being one that cared little for material wealth he had no need for high sums of money. Never would he had been able to rent a suite like this.

Meat smiled. "Yeah, it's the least we can do. Feel free to stay as long as you need to."

"Thank you," Croe said with a nod, indicating his appreciation. With that said, the prince and his less elevated manager departed. Once they had left, he knelt down and tried to make his weakened companion more comfortable. Kevin had still not yet awakened despite Croe's urging, and his lack of any kind of response caused the older man increased worry. With the gentleness of a mother tending a sick child, he removed the Englishman's chest armor. He had considered removing the cold, metal mask but finally opted to wait until Kevin could wake up and give his consent. It would not have been the first time Croe had seen his friend without it, but nevertheless he didn't want to shame or disrespect him by removing his symbol of honor.

After completing the task, he gently laid his fingers along Kevin's throat, noticing that his lymph nodes were swollen. The hollow sound of his breaths against the interior of his mask and the slow rising and falling of his bare chest were his only signs of life. 

_What's wrong with you, Kevin...?_

The doctors had stated that the infliction was only in his mind…that could not be possible. There was just no possible way he could make something like this up. With that in mind, Croe couldn't help but wonder...

Perhaps his ailment was psychological stress manifesting itself into a physical form? Before this illness had first manifested itself, Kevin had regularly overworked and abused his body to exhaustion. Maybe his gross mistreatment could have weakened his immune system, allowing some new, undiscovered disease to take hold of him? Physicians didn't know everything, new ailment are reported on a regular basis.

Knowing this and listening to the hollow breaths of his dear friend, a new and terrible question entered his mind.

Was Kevin dying…?

_Are you saying that there is something mentally wrong with my son?!_

There is nothing medically wrong with him…

Chojins diagnosed with mental disorders were often highly looked down upon by society and each other as a symbol of weakness. With all of the torment most chojins are forced to endure, many do fall under the pressure. But for one of the Mask family…

Robin closed his eyes tightly. He sat alone in his small, dark hotel room accompanied only by scattered bottles of alcohol. The old chojin drank very seldom, and only under extremely stressful circumstances. Having only just begun, the liquid was not yet given a chance to take effect. 

The only noise and light source in the room emitted from a moderate television set. The volume was turned low, so as to not disturb Robin's destructive train of thought.

Mental illnesses in general were often caused by severe childhood stress and abuse. What if…his tough and outright cruel method of training was the cause of Kevin's malady? His wife, as well as his old tag team partner Warsman, had left because they could no longer deal with him. Unfortunately, only many years later was Kevin able to escape his strict hand. Could the problems between them cause consequences this severe? At the same time…would his malady bring shame and ruin to the privileged Mask name? Finally…was honor really, really that important? 

_…despite what Kevin has said and done, he really does want you back in his life._

A sudden, flickering light on the television caught the old man's eye, and he turned his crimson gaze to the monitor. With a press of a button on the remote, he increased the volume to an audible level.

"-just in. After a match against the Legacy of Doom, heavyweight chojin Kevin Mask collapsed in the center of the ring."

Robin's blood ran cold. The monitor displayed the final five minutes of Kevin's match. The Englishman watched in a quiet mixture of pride, awe and horror as his son single-handedly defeated the tag team and his following collapse.

"As of right now the reasons are unknown. As soon as his whereabouts and condition are reported we will keep you informed…"

The reporter began to babble about other matters, but her words did not reach Robin's ears. Kevin had fought that match valiantly, despite his fatigue, despite his illness.

_…Kevin needs you more now than he ever had._

For once in the legend's life, honor was no longer a concern.

His first and only son needed him, and he was going to be there.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kevin's eyes slowly opened. It was only a minute victory, for although he was awake, he seemed to have absolutely no strength. He responded very little to any kind of stimulation, and didn't speak.

But he was awake, and for that Croe was thankful.

"Kevin...?" He sat down on the edge of the couch, looking down at his enervated comrade. The Englishman laid there limply, his dim golden eyes the only signal that he was, indeed, awake. Dressed only in pants with the pink x's along the legs, he was laying with his legs and head slightly elevated by pillows, with a blanket covering him up to his bare chest. One of his arms laid across his chest, the other by his side. Croe rested his fingertips on his friend's palm. "Can you squeeze my hand...?"

Slowly, Kevin's fingers closed around his hand. A sigh escaped the older man. Another small victory. Listening to his hollow breaths, muffled from the iron mask, Croe looked into his friend's half-closed eyes.

"Do you want your mask on or off?" No response. "...squeeze my hand once for no, and twice for yes..."

Slowly, his fingers gripped and released Croe's hand, twice. With a small nod, the older man reached forward and gingerly pulled his companion's mask off. Kevin's face was covered in sweat, his wet hair plastered to his skull and he looked up at his manager with glazed, half-closed eyes. It had been almost an entire day since his match, and his vigor had barely returned at all...

Gently he ran his fingers through the Englishman's damp, blonde hair. Kevin's eyes closed, apparently quietly enjoying the gesture. So strange it was...under normal conditions he was not an affectionate man. Kevin would regularly shrug off a hand on his shoulder or shy away from an embrace, as he often found them constraining and disarming. He allowed very few people to touch him without severe consequences. That knowledge made the simply motion especially intimate... This was a side to him that few would ever see.

"Are you thirsty...?" There was no response. Kevin had fallen back asleep. For now it was probably for the best. His strength had been completely and mysteriously sapped by that fight and from whatever ailment gripped him, and he could use all the rest he could get. Still...with him being so weak, Croe couldn't help but worry...

What if Kevin didn't wake up...?

Shaking his head to banish such forbidden thoughts, he pushed himself up off the couch and headed into the kitchen. It had been awhile since either of them had eaten. Opening the cabinets, the manager looked for soup or something along those lines. Unfortunately, suites don't stock themselves, so there were very few things inside. Most of them were not likely edible or digestible. With a sigh, he closed the cabinet. It was moments like these he dearly wished Robin Mask was here. Croe was afraid to go to the store and leave Kevin alone in his condition, and he was much too weak for travel. Finally, being in such a frail condition, the Englishman really did need his father for emotional support. Even if he was barely conscious, Croe had a feeling that his comrade knew on some level that his parent had abandoned him...

For now...how was he going to handle this lack of supplies? Truly, he should have thought of it sooner, but his worry for Kevin had outweighed any logic he may have had before. Even at that moment, anxiety still threatened to short circuit rational thoughts.

His mind continuously and rebelliously repeated the same horrible and frightening questions...

Could the doctors be wrong?

Could this ailment be some new disease that had not yet been discovered?

_Was Kevin dying...?_

A knock on the door pulled Croe from his dark thoughts. He made his way out of the kitchen and to the living room with an air of confusion.

_Who in the world could that be?_

He opened the door, his eyes widening as they took in the image before him.

"Hey..." Robin Mask said wearily. "...am I too late...?"

__

Author's Notes: I've heard some very interesting guesses as to what Kevin's illness could possibly be! They're all very good ones (even the pregnancy one, which isn't such a crazy speculation because _anything_ can happen in fan fiction! o.O ) You guys are still welcomed to guess if you think you know what it is! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can.


	7. Ch 7

The Price of Honor

Chapter 7

"...am I too late...?"

Croe shook his head quietly. "No, Sir Mask. You're not too late."

He stepped aside to allow the old man through. Robin's eyes immediately looked for his son and quickly found him laying on the couch.

"Kevin...?" the Legend knelt down by his son's side. The ailing chojin's eyes opened slightly, blue irises resting on his father. Other than that he did not respond. "Hey, son... How do you feel...?"

There was no answer. Croe closed the door and made his way to Kevin and Robin. "He...hasn't spoken since the fight..."

Robin looked over at his child's best friend, worry reflected in his persimmon gaze. After a moment he returned his attention to the object of his apprehension. The sight that met him truly made his blood run cold. Never had Kevin looked so weak, so sick, as he did at that moment. His eyes were barely open, and whether or not he even was awake enough to comprehend the situation could not be determined.

The old man tenderly adjusted the blankets, pulling them up to his son's neck. He could not allow himself to panic. The doctors said he had no life-threatening illnesses...

...no _known_ life-threatening illnesses...

They also had said this was just in his mind.

_Damn the physicians and their quackery!_

"I...saw your match," Robin murmured, finally sitting on the edge of the couch. Resting his hand on his son's, it took all of the strength he had to keep his voice steady. "I'm very proud of you. You fought so valiantly, defeating both of those dishonorable wretches all by your lonesome..."

Croe took a couple of steps back, not wanting to interfere in the tender moment between father and son.

Kevin smiled weakly, but made no vocal answer.

There was a long pause. The old man gently squeezed his hand. "...go back to sleep, son. You've had a hard last couple of days..."

The ailing chojin's eyes closed. After he was sure his son was asleep, Robin got up and walked with Croe into the kitchen.

"By the Queen...it looks bad..." The legend whispered.

Croe could only nod. As much as he wanted to assure Robin, and himself, that everything was going to be fine...as much as he wanted to guarantee Kevin's recovery...all he could do was stand there and nod.

In the middle of the night, almost completely enshrouded in darkness, Robin sat in a small loveseat silently next to his ailing son. He was dressed in an uncharacteristic t-shirt and cotton pants, along with the familiar silver mask.

Never had he felt so helpless.

Even during his most impossible matches, even as he had watched his wife Alice and his former tag team partner Warsman walk out on his life, he had not felt this powerless. He wanted to give his strength, his vitality, his life so that Kevin would recover his, but it was not possible. Yet...at the same time...how _responsible_ he felt for all of this. Only after Kevin had left did Robin realize that he had made his childhood a living Hell, and drove into the child's mind the thought that his worth was only measured by his physical prowess and the honor he brought to the family.

And Kevin had gone through the rest of his life with that mindset.

Now the legend finally had his chance to reverse the terrible wrongs he had committed and take back what was truly important...but was it already too late?

"D....da....d..dy....?" Robin's head shot up to the sound of the small voice. He looked to see Kevin looking back at him, weak but somewhat aware. Practically jumping out of his seat, the legend's breath was caught in his throat.

Kevin hadn't called him that since he was seven...

"Hey son..." the father said soothingly, kneeling down by the couch. "D...daddy's here... How do you feel...?"

"Tired....C...cold..." he murmured.

Robin could feel the warm air on his bare arms. Concerned, the old man gently placed his hand on the young chojin's forehead. He was shivering, yet he had no temperature. Perhaps it was the fatigue that made him feel cold.

Wordlessly, the old man got up and walked to the spare bedroom to retrieve another blanket. He then gingerly laid it over his ailing son. "There...try to go to sleep..."

"I...c...an't...." Through the darkness, Robin could see his son looking up at him with a lethargic, disturbed appearance. Despite all of the rest that he had, his vitality was still so slow to return...

There was a long pause. "Would...you like me to read to you...?"

_…I'm a bit too old for that, father…_

Kevin nodded slowly. The old man silently searched through the suite for any books, trying to keep his nerves steady. Fortunately he did find one, and looking at the cover was surprised to find that he recognized it. Quietly he looked at the couch that held his ailing son and wiped tears from his eyes, grateful for the covering of his iron mask. Not even a week ago, Kevin had refused such an offer. Now, it seemed that he was simply too tired, too ravaged to be prideful. The old man turned on the lamp next to the couch, illuminating the room in a soft light. The ill chojin looked up at him wearily as Robin lifted his shoulders up and sat down on the couch. Afterwards he laid Kevin's head on his lap and held the book out enough so the younger man could read it if he wanted to.

Robin swallowed to keep his voice steady. "It was the best of times...it was the worst of times..."

Croe quietly folded the laundry in the mat located within the hotel area. At this time of the evening he was sure that Robin and Kevin were both asleep, and having nothing more important to do at the moment decided to do the laundry. Fortunately he was the only one there, as most normal beings would not be awake (or at least not attending to their laundry) this late at night.

With the stealth of a well-trained ninja, he slipped in through the front door and locked it. He then checked on his best friend to find, to his surprise, Kevin with his head on his father's lap, sound asleep. Robin himself was also sleeping, his covered head leaning back on the cushions. Croe was indeed touched by the sight, happy to see the two finally growing closer after so many years of conflict.

He dearly hoped that Kevin's relationship with his father would continue to grow for many, many years...

...that Kevin's illness would not rob him the life he had barely had a chance to live.

Watching the dancing lights and colors on the television screen through half-closed eyes, Kevin wearily tried to pay somewhat attention to it. Since his match with Kid Muscle against the Legacy of Doom, his mind had been in a bit of a fog. Concentration was difficult and even the faintest physical movement required so much more energy than he seemed to have. During his short bouts of awareness, the knowledge of his situation scared him.

What if he was dying...?

He always had the belief that the inflicted just _knew_ when it was his or her time to pass. Death had always been described to him as simply "going into a deep sleep." He felt so tired...so very tired, all the time. Did it...mean it was his time to pass? What was on the other side? Oblivion?! Others had said that the closer death came, the less frightening it became. It couldn't be true, because the more persistent his exhaustion was, the more fearsome it became. The idea of never waking up frightened him more than any earthly, mortal thing. Although it shamed him immensely, he was terrified of the very concept. It was that fear that had compelled him to dishonor his father by giving information to Eskara in exchange for his life so many years ago.

Suddenly, a movement out of the corner of his eye pulled Kevin out of his dark, scattered thoughts. He turned his head slightly to see Croe approaching, a bowl of soup in his hands.

"Hey there," Croe sat down. "I'll bet you're a hungry bloke!"

"Heh...I guess a little..." He weakly reached out to take the bowl, but was soon to realize that his limbs did not possess the necessary strength. His hands dropped uselessly by his sides with a twinge of embarrassment.

"I made your favorite, Clam Chowder soup!" Croe continued, sitting on the edge of the couch. Scooping up some with a spoon, he held it up to his companion's lips. "I talked to the Muscle Team today. Seems like they made the mistake of taking Kid Muscle to see a horror movie."

The soup definitely smelled nice to one with an empty stomach. Kevin accepted and swallowed it with a slight chuckle. Croe repeated the action. "That....was an...accident ...waiting to...happen...!"

"T'was. The kid wet himself in the middle of the theater, spraying the people before him like a bloody geyser!" His friends words brought a weak laugh from the younger chojin. Croe's cheerful attitude and casual behavior helped to dispel the awkwardness of a potentially tense situation. 

"I'll bet..." Kevin swallowed another spoonful. "...the poor...laddies got... a bit...more ...than they...bargained for..."

"They sure did," Croe nodded. "In fact, they vocalized their displeasure by throwing their popcorn at him and calling the manager. The little escapade got the whole squad thrown out."

"Well...they ...should ha..ve...thought ...about that...before...they ..brought... ...him......" the young chojin murmured, his strength beginning to wane.

Croe glanced down at the bowl, which was almost empty. "Would you like any more?"

"..nuhuh... no...thanks..." his eyes closed partially. The older man gently placed his hand on his companion's forehead, his fingers gently brushing through his bangs. Kevin visibly relaxed underneath his friend's soothing touch, and after a moment he was sound asleep...

Worried sick about the substantially slow rate of his son's recovery, Robin decided to contact a psychiatrist. The physicians in England had suggested that they consulted a shrink and, being unable to think of any better alternatives, the legend figured that would be the best course of action to take. At the very least it could not hurt...

For the first time, Robin hoped it was a mental illness...because then it would be treatable, and not fatal...

For the first time, what other people would think of his family if Kevin did have a psychological disorder didn't concern him...

Croe had instantly agreed to Robin's suggestion about calling a psychiatrist. Honestly he had no idea what plagued his best friend, but if it was psychological, then it would be in their best interest to get medical interference as soon as possible. He had already decided that it mattered not what Kevin had, as long as it was treatable.

Fortunately, the physician that the legend called offered to make a house visit, since the youngest of the Mask heritage was too weak for travel. She was going to come tomorrow.

Hopefully her diagnosis would be a good one.

Suddenly, Croe was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Kevin slowly pushing himself off of the couch and onto his feet.

"Kevin?!" He neared his friend, not touching him but ready to catch him at a moment's notice. It was the first time he had stood since his match two days ago. The young chojin had a weary look of determination.

"I'm just....going to go take a shower..." Kevin murmured, standing almost erect with support from the couch. Croe looked over him. He could understand his friend's predicament. After a grueling match and spending the following two days laying on a couch must have left the Englishman feeling quite grungy. Unfortunately, the chances of him having enough strength for such a task is highly unlikely...but at the same time, Croe didn't want to humiliate him by offering assistance without being asked. So instead he just nodded and watched as his companion tiredly made his way to the restroom. As the door shut, he looked over at the clock. Under normal circumstances it took Kevin roughly fifteen minutes to take a shower. Taking his condition into consideration, Croe decided to wait a half hour and if he wasn't done by then, check and make sure he was alright.

Situating himself by the door, Croe pressed his back against the wall. He listened carefully for loud sounds or anything that would indicate that Kevin needed his help.

For a long time he stood there, watching the clock, listening.

A half hour went by.

Croe rested his fingertips on the doorknob, worried for his friend's safety but also not wishing to embarrass him.

Another five minutes passed by.

Gently he rapped on the door. "Kevin?"

No answer.

He slowly opened the door and peered inside. The interior of the bathroom was slightly humid, but not as much as he had anticipated. Croe's eyes quickly scanned the room for his friend, and immediately found him sitting in the tub. The water from the showerhead beat down on his face and chest, his eyes were tightly closed, perhaps with aggravation. In his right hand, his fingers were faintly wrapped around a bottle of soap.

There was a short pause. Silently, Croe rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, took off his gloves and picked up a sponge from underneath the sink. He then knelt down by his friend's side, plugged the drain and turned the knob so that the water would come out of the bath faucet. Afterwards, he gently took the soap from his hand. Feeling the object lifting from his nearly limp fingers, Kevin's eyes fluttered open. 

Croe poured some soap onto the sponge, lathered it up and started washing his left shoulder and arm, the side closest to him.

The blonde turned his head to look away. He was, understandably, embarrassed. This could be a humiliating and dehumanizing situation if left in the wrong hands. That certainly was not Croe's intention, and he quickly looked for a way to dispel the discomfort that hung thick in the air like a fog.

"I heard that Van Dik and Sir Tusket's match against the last two members of Legacy of Doom will be held tomorrow..." Croe informed as he lifted his friend's arm to get access to his side. Kevin didn't answer. There was an awkward moment of silence. The older man noticed a shiver when he ran the soft material down his side, over his faintly visible ribs. He placed the sponge down and poked him, drawing out a slight jump and an uncharacteristic chortle. Kevin glared at him. Croe only chuckled and poked him again.

"C-cut it out...!" the blonde snapped. The older man again jabbed him lightly when suddenly-

SPLASH.

Croe suddenly found his mask, chest, arms and stomach completely drenched with water. He stared at Kevin with an almost dumbfound stance.

The young chojin laughed. "That's...what you get...!!"

"Quite a spatter, there...!" he chuckled while wringing out the edges of his jacket. 

"Heh...you ...said the ...match ...was tomorrow...?" Kevin asked.

With a nod, Croe picked up the sponge and resumed. "Yes. I can't predict who will win. It seems as if both teams saved their weakest members for last with the hopes that they wouldn't be needed."

"Not...a wise choice...." the blonde shook his head. "They're...putting the ...entire...burden on...the members...least capable...of...carrying it...."

"I agree," the older man said with a nod, "It's really going to be a matter of which team has the weaker deadweights..."

Robin Mask walked into the suite, holding a bag of groceries in one hand.

He looked at the couch to find Kevin missing. As was Croe.

The old man had seen their respective motorcycles outside, so he knew they had to be inside. Perhaps his son's strength had miraculously returned and they were hanging out somewhere?

While walking to the kitchen, he noticed the bathroom door was closed. Robin stopped and walked towards the restroom, worried that perhaps Kevin or his friend was having stomach problems. As the legend neared, he heard the sound of running bathwater and two voices laughing playfully. 

"B-by the queen!!" The old man blanched, nearly dropping his groceries. With one hand he covered his ear and practically ran into the kitchen, trying frantically to get the terrible image from his mind. _I didn't hear that!!_

A half hour later, while cutting salami for dinner Robin saw the two walking out of the bathroom, Kevin wearing only trousers and with one arm around Croe's shoulders for support. The latter, noticing the legend's wide, horrified stare, quickly coughed.

"Uh...it's not what you think-"

"Nope! Don't want to know, just don't want to know..." Robin shook his head vigorously, increasing the speed by which he was cutting the salami. Before either could open their mouths to speak. "Nope...don't want to know..." The duo shrugged and made their way back to the living room. "Don't want to know..."

Kevin had an abhorrence for physicians, including shrinks. They always had to ask the weirdest, most embarrassing, most personal questions one could conjure, and _always_ the worst questions were asked while in the presence of other people. He could remember a time when he was a teenager sitting in the doctor's office with his father. All he had was a cold, but the stupid physician just had to ask the worst questions: Was he constipated, has he had sex, was he on drugs, what was the color of the snot...just questions that he didn't want to answer in front of his father, or anyone for that matter.

Psychiatrists, he soon discovered, are worse. They ask the strangest and most probing questions. Discussing every feeling or thought he had was much more personal information than he would like to give to someone he had met just an hour before. Nevertheless, he did wish to find the cause of this crippling fatigue and for that reason he went along with it. Kevin had heard once that usually talking with shrinks involved tears and angst and such rot. Thankfully, it wasn't the case with him. He merely babbled on about his earlier matches, his friendship with Croe and his father and finally a bit about his childhood. After that, exhaustion settled in and, thankfully, the analyst ceased her endless questions.

After the examination was complete, the psychiatrist sat down with Croe and Robin.

"Well...I've got some good news and some bad news," the lady stated. There was a slight pause. "Kevin's got a little bit of depression, so I'm going to prescribe some Zoloft for him... Now, his case seems fairly mild..."

"What does that mean?" Robin asked.

"Well, it means that his depression isn't severe enough to cause this kind of fatigue, and all of the other mental disorders were checked off also. Now, the antidepressants should be able to give him some of his strength back...but I'm not sure how much, because his fatigue seems to be of physical origin..." the psychiatrist concluded.

"What?! But the doctors said that his fatigue was mental!" Robin argued.

She nodded. "When they can't figure out the cause, then they always tend to assume it's mental."

"So basically you're saying that...there's no way to tell what Kevin has? He might be dying for all you know!" Robin cried.

The psychiatrist shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't do more for you. Hopefully the antidepressants will help until you can find out what it is."

With that said, she wrote the prescription and was gone.

_Author's Notes: Finally this chapter is complete!! Some of the scenes were extremely hard to write, particularly the shower scene. There is no appropriate song that can get one in the mood to write a scene like that. I think I was as uncomfortable writing it as poor Kevin was. XD I almost omitted that scene but it felt important to keep, because it showed just how weak the fatigue made him, and how close Kevin and Croe were becoming. (Could you imagine if it was someone else who walked in? Kevin probably would have drowned himself.) I also wanted to add a slight bit of humor to the rampant angst by having Robin's little misconception of Kevin and Croe's relationship (boy everyone seems to be doing that, heh, seems like they all know something Kevin and Croe don't XD). _

The point of Croe's behavior during the awkward scenes was simply, to play it cool and therefore to make Kevin feel less nervous or embarrassed about certain things. Croe pretty much tried to give off the feeling that if he's not bothering to mention something, than it's probably not something worth worrying or angsting about.

A Tale of Two Cities was the only book where I actually knew the first sentence by memory. XD


	8. Ch 8

The Price of Honor

Chapter 8

Robin Mask stood silently in the hallway between the bedrooms and the living room, looking at the couch that held his ailing son with barely contained despair. Obviously Kevin was going to ask what the psychiatrist said, as he had fallen asleep right after his interview with her... How could they tell him!?

Nothing. These doctors knew nothing.

Kevin could be dying, and those quacks couldn't do a bloody thing...

Out of the corner of his eye, the old man could see Croe standing next to him. His expression was unreadable, as Robin's must have been due to the covering of his mask. It was one of those moments when the legend was glad that no one could see his face, as he would not have been able to hide the tears in his crimson eyes.

Slowly, he treaded over to the couch, and in his son's range of vision. Croe followed and remained standing nearby. Kevin was apparently still tired from his interview, but finally aware. He looked up at his parent with glazed, half-opened eyes.

"Wh...at...did the...doctor say...?" the young chojin's voice was a murmur.

Robin sat down at the edge of the couch, gently laying a hand on his child's arm. It was hard to find his voice. "Son...they... They couldn't find anything. She ...prescribed medicine that ...should help you feel better...but, but ...couldn't...identify what... ...I promise we'll keep looking, and we-we'll find out what you have...you... just got to hang on for ...for me...alright?" There was a long moment of silence. "...Kevin?"

Kevin narrowed his eyes slightly, as if in deep thought. His eyes close for a moment, then open again. There was another moment of silence. ".....what.. what...did the... doctor say...?"

Robin's heart dropped. The world blurred as he abruptly jumped up and darted into the bedroom. Croe watched the old man's departure, finally looking back at his friend. The ailing chojin pushed himself up slowly, a look of surprise and worry on his face.

"Wh...what's wrong...? Dad...?!" Kevin murmured, alarm in his voice.

Croe knelt down by his companion and gently cupped his face in his hands. Looking into his eyes, the older man saw nothing but fear and confusion. Kevin sincerely didn't know what was going on, or what had just transpired...

"....Don't worry about it, comrade..." With a tenderness of a mother attending a sick child, Croe urged him onto his stomach. Afterwards he sat down on the edge of the couch and began to massage Kevin's back. "...try not to think about anything..."

The young chojin watched his companion through the corner of his eye. He hadn't realized just how sore his back actually was until that moment, and how safe Croe's touch made him feel. It was a very unusual yet somehow comforting emotion, temporarily dispelling the fear and reality of his condition. Still, the worry about the most recent events remained on his hazy mind. What had made his father so distraught?

"....Cr...o... ...wh.......t....?" 

"Shh...relax now, my friend..." Croe whispered.

It was so hard to think, his mind felt so...numb. Wasn't someone upset about something? It must have been important... He could no longer remember. Fingers gently glided across his back, pressing down into the muscles along his spine. Well...it must have not been important...if it was, Croe would tell him... After a few more moments, unable to concentrate enough for any measure of coherent thought, Kevin closed his eyes.

Croe rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders, noticing that his lymph nodes were still swollen. He listened to his friend's slow breathing, the thoughts of what had just occurred running through his mind. _Was Kevin dying?_ The world slowly blurred before him and he suddenly felt something warm and wet splash on his knuckles. Raising his hand before him, he examined the substance with astonishment. As far as his memory could determine...he was incapable of shedding tears...

...Apparently he was wrong.

He felt Kevin relax underneath his touch as sleep finally claimed him. Croe's hands lingered on the small of his back for another moment before he finally pushed himself up off the couch. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, to find that the tears were gone almost as soon as they had arrived. Without further thought on the matter, he walked into the hallway in search of Robin. As he neared, sobbing could be heard emitting from one of the bedrooms. A numbing chill coursed through him as he followed the sound to find the legend sitting in a loose fetal position with his back against the wall and his covered head in his hands.

Croe silently knelt down beside him, slowly wrapping his arms around the shuddering chojin's shoulders.

"Kevin's d-dying, isn't he?!" Robin cried, almost on hysterics. "Those d-doctors...th-they know n-nothing! Nothing!! H-he's slipping through m-my fingers and I c-can't do anything to stop it! ...I...I'm never even going to have the chance to tell him how sorry I am for what I've done... "

"We don't know if he's dying... at least we know that he doesn't have any known terminal illnesses. If he had something like cancer or AIDS they would have shown up in the tests by now... We can't lose hope... We must keep in mind that right here and now Kevin is alive. As long as he still lives, it's never too late," Croe murmured.

"But...what if...Kevin really is dying...?" Robin asked shakily.

There was a long pause. "Then...we'll just have to make him as comfortable as possible before he goes..."

Croe was the first to return to his friend's side, Robin remaining where he sat. Kevin had already awakened, still laying on his stomach...he couldn't seem to stay asleep for long periods of time anymore. 

The older man sat down on the edge of the couch and placed his hand on his companion's back. "Hey... How do you feel, comrade...?"

"....alright.... ...Croe...?"

He nodded. "Yes?"

"...I ...I'm... sorry..." Kevin murmured.

The older chojin tilted his head slightly. "For what?"

"For...confining you...your freedom..."

Croe shook his head violently, gingerly rubbing his back. "I am still free. I'm here because I choose to, because I want to."

"...I appreciate it."

The older man smiled underneath his mask. "Once you get better, how about we go out somewhere? We'll go wherever you want. The world will once again be our playground."

Kevin smiled weakly, his eyes drifting shut. "That...sounds good..."

Croe sat there in silence as his friend drifted back to sleep.

Through partly glazed eyes, Kevin gazed out of the window and observed two birds building their nest on a tree outside.

_Freedom..._

How nice it must be...if the birds wanted to they could spread their wings and take to the skies, never to return.

How...nice it would be if he could just spread his wings and fly...

...like a bird...

"Kevin...?" The voice pulled him out of his muddled thoughts. The ailing chojin turned his head to see his father sitting down at the edge of the couch, a bowl in his hands. "It's time to take your medication... Look, I uh...mixed the pill with some ice cream. Croe said you liked that..." 

Kevin nodded slightly, with appreciation. Robin sat there for a moment, then scooped up the little bit of ice cream, the pill with it, and pressed it up to his son's lips. Fortunately, he complied, swallowing the chocolaty substance without a fuss. He then placed the spoon in the bowl and the bowl on the floor. 

_Kevin is still alive. _

It's not too late...

But if he waited any longer, it might be...

After a bit of hesitation, Robin shifted so that he could lay down next to his ailing child. Couches weren't made for two people to lay side-by-side, the old man had one foot on the ground to keep himself from falling off.

There was an awkward moment of silence, Kevin turning his head slightly to look at his parent, a look of confusion on his young face. Robin stared up at the ceiling as if it held something of immense interest.

"I remember once...a long time ago... You were so small then, still in diapers... I had a skin infection on my face so I had to take my mask off for a short while... Well...I had been washing my face when your mother called for me to come out quickly. I raced out, thinking there was a bloody emergency...it was then I saw you standing there, putting my mask on. I don't know how you got it, I thought I had left it on the table and Alice said she never gave it to you... It was much too big and you had it on backwards...but it was so immensely endearing. I thought to myself... When my son wants to become a wrestler, I won't hold him back like my father had..." Robin turned to look at Kevin. "...that was my first mistake. You had no way of knowing that mask had any significance...I just assumed ...that was what you wanted, when I had no way of determining. I ...wanted you to be just like me, so I grasped at straws and looked for any hints I could find that you had shared my aspirations...after Alice and Warsman left...I thought training would bring us closer...now I know I was wrong... I...I know I can't make up for all of the terrible things I've done to you in the past, but I want to try..."

Not knowing anything else he could say, Robin quieted. His hands clenched and unclenched with apprehension. How long he had wanted to say it, yet at the same time, how nervous he felt about what his son's response would be. Even though he had not been with his son throughout his years in the DmP and beyond...he still had watched every single match Kevin was involved in. He was not blind to the seething rage the young man had kept buried inside. All of those years it must have festered, burning, consuming Kevin until it finally manifested itself into a physical form...the horribly malnourished body that clearly showed the marks of abuse and the consistently angry attitude that he carried. Since Croe's appearance, the Englishman's fury had finally begun to ease...but the wounds were still there. With that in mind, Robin braced himself for an angry and rightfully vindictive response.

Kevin could only stare at his father in shock.

For so many years he held such resentment to his parent for...for everything...

For his ruined childhood. 

For that torturous inner voice that compelled him to train even when his body no longer possessed the strength, ignoring the feelings of weariness and hunger with the thought that those natural bodily limitations were signs of character weakness. 

For the lingering loneliness and grief that always managed to find him no matter how hard he ran...

Yet now...throughout these past few weeks...the anger that had dwelled within him for so long had begun to melt away...revealing the immense anguish underneath.

"W...why was...honor so...much more important...to you then family ...then I was...?" So many choice words Kevin had planned for this confrontation...yet at that moment, none could come to mind. He could barely think and his voice was disobediently choking up. This was _not_ how he had ever planned it. "...W-why? It's...nothing more than...a bloody r-reputation... what did I do...to make myself so...so... insignificant..."

Robin shook his head vigorously. "You were never insignificant...I focused so much on my own nobility that I was blind as to what was most important...and I'm... so sorry for that, my son. I know I never told you...but I want you to know that I do love you, and that you are more important to me than anything else, even honor. I...also want you to know that from now on, no matter what lifestyle you choose or what direction you decide to take, I will be here for you."

The ailing chojin sat up, covering his nose and mouth with his hand, stifling any kind of unwanted sounds. His eyes stung, he quickly closed them. Never had he expected something like this...he had always assumed that his father would forever hate him, would forever hold honor in utmost importance... That was all he had ever wanted to hear...

The old man also sat up, placing his hand on his son's quivering shoulder. Abruptly, Kevin turned, jerking his shoulder out from Robin's grasp, and threw his arms around him. The legend simply sat there in astonishment. This was the first time since the lad's childhood that the two had shared an embrace. After a moment, though, he returned the hug with surprising fierceness. He didn't care if the world suddenly walked in on him, after so many years he finally reconciled with his son...and for that moment he was one of the happiest men on Earth...

In the middle of the day, shrouded in partial darkness due to closed curtains (as to help Kevin sleep), Croe sat next to the couch that held his ailing companion. He and Robin had agreed to take turns staying with Kevin...afraid to leave him alone...just incase something were to happen. The young chojin, despite his lingering exhaustion, lately could not seem to sleep for more than an hour at the most.

"C...Croe...?" the weak voice worried the older man. Logic dictated that the two doses he had been given would not be enough to start working just yet...but at the moment logic was beyond him. _Is that anti-depressant ever going to start working?!?_

"Yes, comrade?" Croe gently placed his hand on his friend's arm and, to his alarm, feeling him shivering underneath.

"I...I-I'm c-cold..." Kevin whispered. "...s-so cold..."

Croe's stomach tightened with worry. The air felt cool to him, but not so much as to make his friend feel this cold, especially when he had a blanket over him. Gently he rubbed his companion's arms. "It's alright...I'll get you another blanket."

He got up and walked into the hallway, pulling out another large wool blanket. Returning, he nearly dropped it when he saw Kevin sitting up, looking as if he was about to get up off of the couch. Immediately he was at his friend's side.

Kevin slowly reached up and grabbed his coach by the arm, looking up at him with haunted eyes. He was shivering almost violently.

"I-I'm... n-not going... to...let m-myself...die! I...won't d-die! No...disease will...ever, ever s-st-stop me!! N-Never!" He hissed. His voice shook, almost in hysterics. "I...w-won't die...! I c-can't... ...I ...cannot die...!"

Croe knew of his friend's extreme fear of death. Kevin had told him about it long ago while under the heavy influence of alcohol. It was something he was deeply ashamed of, but despite his best attempts to hide it at moments like this the horror was too powerful to conceal. It never angered or disgusted the older man, everyone had fears and this one was definitely as valid if not more so than any other. Especially at a time like this.

"Shh..." He tenderly pulled his shivering companion close, rubbing small circles into his back with one hand. "Shh...it's alright, my friend... Don't be afraid...you're not going to die...shh...You've just been through a lot, that's all... But you're going to be fine..."

Kevin pressed his face against his friend's shoulder. His mouth was dry, his throat sore. The fatigue just never seemed to end and he felt so cold. It was so hard to concentrate...no matter how much he rested, no matter what he did... His voice weakened, muffled by the fabric of his coach's shirt. "I won't...let it... c-cannot d-die..."

Croe eased them both back so that he was leaning against the armrest and Kevin was leaning against him. He then reached for the blanket and pulled it up to the back of his friend's shoulders. Afterwards the older man rubbed his back again, trying to use the combination of the blankets and his own body heat to warm him. "Shh...just rest, comrade...nothing's going to happen to you...I promise. Robin and I simply won't allow it..."

Closing his eyes, the ailing chojin turned his head and laid his cheek on his companion's shoulder. The chill was subsiding and drowsiness was setting in.

"That's right...just rest, my friend. Shh...everything's going to be alright...I'll stay right here with you until you wake up..." Croe said soothingly. Finally, he felt his companion relax in his tender hold as sleep finally overtook him. The older man sighed in relief, adjusting slightly to make himself more comfortable. After he placed a pillow behind his head and leaned back against it, he interlaced his fingers on his companion's back securely. Croe actually enjoyed the intimacy, it made him feel closer to Kevin and nurtured between them a sense of trust and security. Croe could feel his friend's soft breaths against his neck, and his heart beating faintly against the coarse fabric of the coach's shirt. He closed his own eyes and tightened his grip.

"Please, comrade..." the older man whispered. "...you've just got to get better..."

Finally, with the help of the anti-depressants, Kevin's energy was slowly returning to the immense relief of his two caretakers. He sat upright on the couch, that position in itself showing how much his strength had increased. If this kept up, they may soon be able to return to England.

"Looks like the match is about to start," Croe said cheerily, speaking of the final match between the Muscle League's Dik Dik and Wally versus the Legacy of Doom's Vampure and Mech. Kevin looked over at him, and noticed the massive bag of popcorn and soda with a chuckle. The older man sat down on the couch next to him and used the remote to change the channel.

"This is Doc Nakano and I am Max Metaphor, here at the Morison Stadium here in Chicago," one of the announcers stated. The monitor displayed Dik Dik and Wally entering the ring. The other members of their team stood outside of the ring.

"Dad...c'mon! The match... is starting!" Kevin called.

"I'm coming!" Robin's voice emitted from the bathroom.

"This match will determine who will stay and who will be kicked out, the Muscle League or the Legacy of Doom," Doc Nakano stated.

"Why is it that everyone always tries to take over the Muscle League...can't people just get along?" Croe mumbled. Kevin stole a handful of popcorn from the tub and stuffed it in his mouth. The older man watched the action with barely contained delight. He had been so worried that his friend would never have the strength to do the things that everyone always took for granted...

On the monitor, Wally climbed out of the ring as Mech entered, signifying that the starting opponent would be Mech and Dik Dik.

"Dad!" Kevin looked over his shoulder at the bathroom door. "Did you fall in?"

Suddenly, there was a sound of flushing and after a moment Robin walked out.

"You grow old like me and your bowels won't be what they used to be, either!" the legend said, laughing at the look of disgust on his son's face.

Mech rubbed his nose with one hand, then took off his jacket and tossed it out of the ring. Dik Dik jumped from foot to foot as the two opponents eyed each other.

"Well...just make sure... you cut that log... so it doesn't overflow the toilet..." Kevin laughed.

Croe chuckled. "Lovely discussion to have over popcorn."

The ailing chojin grabbed another handful and crammed it into his mouth. His eyes were half opened, as fatigue still claimed him...but for the first time in a long while it didn't control him so completely. "Isn't it?"

Mech suddenly caught the gazelle in a clothesline, sending him to the floor. Dik Dik quickly retaliated by kicking his opponent's feet out from under him. Both rolled back onto their feet.

"Who do you think will win?" Croe asked.

Robin sat down on a nearby loveseat. "Well, it's hard to say. The Legacy of Doom lacks unity, but as individuals they seem to have stronger members."

"Not all of them were stronger..." Kevin murmured.

Dik Dik pulled out his antler fist and cut through the tender flesh of Mech's chest. He growled, sending his own ungloved fist into his opponent's stomach. When the gazelle double over in pain, his enemy caught his neck and sent his knee into his face. Van Dik cried out, pushing himself away and backing up into his corner. With a tag he was out and Wally was in.

Mech covered his chest with his hand, the crimson liquid from Dik Dik's recent attack pouring over his hand. Despite his injury he didn't tag Vampure in.

"They don't seem to rely on each other too much," Robin noted. Vampure was standing on the apron with Executioner and Poltergeist outside of the ring. Scorpion and Terrance were not there. 

Before Wally could form an attack, Mech charged forward and jumped into the air. With a grunt he slammed both feet into the walrus's face, flipped off and landed on the turnbuckle. Tusket stumbled back. Mech then jumped off of the turnbuckle and caught his opponent in an aerial clothesline. With a thud both landed on the floor.

"The Muscle League can't lose to them..." Kevin said softly. Croe glanced at him. This small burst of energy was definitely short lived, as the young chojin was quickly tiring.

Wally was the first to get back on his feet. As his antagonist arose, he sent his own booted foot into the side of his head. With a rumble, Mech fell back onto the floor but quickly rolled onto his feet. Suddenly he swayed, his wound at the hands of Dik Dik taking its toll on him. But still he did not tag. The walrus grabbed him by the hair.

Abruptly, Mech jumped, sending both knees into his enemy's face. As Tusket let go and stumbled back, he lunged forward, kicked him into the air. While in the air he jumped up, wrapped his arm around the walrus's neck, and came down with a crash back onto the canvas in a stunner.

Kevin stuck his hand back into the popcorn bowl and crammed more of the fluffy goodness into his mouth. He leaned back more heavily on the soft cushioning of the couch as weariness crept back up on him.

Mech slowly pushed himself onto his knees, his body too wracked to get up. Wally remained sprawled out on the floor. The referee began counting.

Croe glanced over at his companion, noticing his increased weariness. Kevin's eyes closed, occasionally opening and watching the match for a moment before closing again. The older man gently reached over and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Wally wearily pushed himself back onto his feet. Mech still couldn't get up, the move appeared to drain what little stamina had remained. Tusket grabbed him by the hair and threw him into the air. Afterwards he jumped after him and set him into his piledriver finisher. They both came down with a loud bang as the entire screen appeared to shake from the impact.

"Alright!" Kevin murmured.

Wally got back up. Mech didn't.

"Mech is unable to continue!" Doc Nakano announced.

Vampure jumped in and practically kicked his 'partner's' wounded carcass out of the ring. Wally, breathing heavily, shot a glance at Dik Dik. The gazelle motioned for a tag.

"They're most unsportsmanlike," Croe noted, referring to Vampure's attitude towards his ally. Robin nodded. Kevin, his eyes closed, didn't give an answer.

Tusket suddenly dashed forward and sent a fist towards his competitor. The undead creature crouched to avoid it, then came up with an uppercut that sent the walrus stumbling back. Without giving his enemy time to recover, the smaller creature charged forward and sent his clawed fist into the blubbery, furry flesh of Wally's stomach. The bigger chojin coughed heavily, and retaliated with a punch into Vampure's throat. The vampire clutched his throat with his hands, falling back. The walrus took the opportunity for the tag.

Dik Dik jumped into the ring as his antagonist recovered. Vampure quickly jumped onto his feet and pounced at the gazelle, who strafed aside.

"Antler fist!" Van Dik cried as he sent his claws at his enemy. The undead creature swung his leg up and kicked his arm. The gazelle lost his footing and fell to the ground. While he was there, the vampire jumped on him and bit the back of his neck.

"Is that legal?" Croe asked.

"Probably," Robin answered.

Kevin opened his eyes, gazing at the television screen for a moment. He slowly reached over and grabbed another handful of popcorn, eagerly if not wearily stuffing it into his mouth. "What _isn't _legal?"

Dik Dik cried out in pain, pushing himself onto his feet and throwing his back into the turnbuckle repeatedly to get the parasite off of him. Despite the blows, Vampure remain latched on. Wally jumped up and down from his place outside of the ring, and even Poltergeist and Executioner seemed to have renewed interest.

Van Dik suddenly leapt into the air, and landed on the mat on his back, sandwiching his enemy between himself and the hard canvas. Finally the leech released his iron grip. The gazelle slowly climbed onto his feet, apparently drained from the attack.

Vampure rubbed the back of his neck painfully. Before he had a chance to get up, Dik Dik grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him onto his feet. Afterwards he sent a barrage of knees into the abdomen of his enemy, ending with both knees into his face. The vampire fell backwards, holding his face with both hands and moaning.

Van Dik leaned forward, his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. After a moment, Vampure sprang onto his feet and snatched his enemy in a chokehold.

"This doesn't look good," Robin pointed out.

"Well...the Muscle League still...has the advantage of two on one..." Kevin murmured.

"Van Dik and Sir Tusket look to be in much worse shape than Vampure does... Mech had definitely left his mark on them," Robin remarked.

After a few seconds, Vampure's other hand snaked under the gazelle's left arm and he tossed his enemy back into a suplex. While he was still on the ground, the vampire jumped high into the air and did an elbow drop on Dik Dik's neck. Before his antagonist even had a chance to cry out, the undead cretin flipped him onto his stomach and grabbed his neck in a sleeper hold.

Van Dik tried to get out of it, he tried to tag Wally in. Unfortunately, all of the blows his neck had received throughout the match had worn it down immensely and after a few seconds he was compelled to tap.

"Dik Dik Van Dik is unable to continue the match!" Mac Metaphor announced. With a murmur of an apology, the gazelle rolled out of the ring while the walrus jumped in.

"This doesn't look good at all..." Robin shook his head.

Wally Tusket stared down his opponent, his heavy breathing a sign that he was still weary. Vampure looked slightly worn, but no where near as much so as his combatant.

"Do you contemplate the sheer magnitude of this moment, walrus?" the undead creature hissed. "Do you realize that the moment I defeat you that you're loss will spell the downfall of the team you cherish so?"

"Who said you were gonna win?" Wally said, his eyes narrowed. "Why're you guys doing all this anyway?"

The vampire's eyes widened in rage. "You and your prejudices! Your predetermined and uncalled for resentment for those you do not understand! We will make your fear worthwhile!"

"What in the bloody hell is he talking about?" Robin asked. Croe shrugged. Kevin didn't answer. The ailing chojin was leaning heavily back against the soft cushioning of the couch, his eyes closed.

"What are you-" before Wally could finish his question, the undead cretin lunged forward and raked his claws across his furless chest. Tusket quickly shoved him back and covered the wound with his hand.

"Sir Tusket must think of something quickly or it'll be all over," Croe pointed out. Robin nodded.

The walrus suddenly charged, not giving his enemy any chance to recover. Grabbing the vampire in a bear hug, he hurled himself and his opponent over the ropes. As the two tumbled onto the ground, the referee began to count.

"1...2..."

"What do you think he's doing?" Croe asked.

Vampure shrieked with rage and tried to push the tub of lard off of him, but Wally had him in an unbreakable bear hug.

"3...4..."

"...he's trying to get a count out!" Robin answered, a tad bit surprised.

"5...6..."

Vampure bit into his arm. Tusket growled in pain but didn't loosen his grip.

"7...8..."

Using all of his strength, Vampure finally broke the walrus's hold.

"9...10..."

The vampire sprinted to the ring.

"11...12..."

Wally lunged forward and grabbed onto his ankle, tripping him and pulling him to the ground.

"13...14..."

Vampure kicked him in the head as hard as his strength allowed and yet the heavyset chojin would not relent.

"15...16..."

Wally hurled him away from the ring, then pushed himself up and made his way to it as quickly as possible.

"17...18..."

Vampure fell on his back, but quickly sprang back up and raced forward. 

"19..."

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, the walrus turned around and speared the vampire to the ground.

"...20."

The bell resounded.

Kevin's eyes opened at the sound.

"Double count out..." Croe said softly.

"Then what happens now?" Robin asked. "What happens when there's a tie?"

"I can't believe it!" Mac Metaphor announced. "For the first time in Muscle League history there is a tie between the final match in this kind of a tournament! Can you believe it, Doc?"

"I sure can't, Mac!" Nakano answered. "What exactly happens when there's a tie?"

"I really have no idea. Wait..." Both announcers placed one hand on their respective headsets, as if listening to something. "...tomorrow night Ikemon McMadd will announce how this turn of events will be dealt with."

Doc Nakano adjusted his toupee. "So tune in tomorrow night! Same time, same channel. Goodnight everyone!"

The image disappeared on the monitor, replaced by the regularly scheduled programming. Robin and Croe looked at each other.

"I wonder how they're going to handle it..." Robin said thoughtfully. The coach looked over at Kevin to find him sleeping, sitting up against the couch cushions.

"I really don't know..." Croe answered as he gently eased his friend down into a laying position and drew the covers up. "At least the antidepressant is finally working...if only a little..." 

Robin nodded, his voice tinged with apprehension. "It's not doing that much, though... Look how tired he became after only sitting up for a little bit..."

"At least it's a start..." the smaller man answered.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Both chojin looked at each other. Strange...who could be calling?

With Croe attending to Kevin, Robin picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"Hey..." the voice was unrecognizable.

"Hello? Who is this?" the old man asked.

"...is dis Kevin Mask's place?" the voice inquired.

Robin paused for a moment. "Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"...You his dad, ain't ya?"

There was another pause. "Yes."

"Good. The Muscle Geeks didn't give me the wrong number after all. I thought I was going to have Pizza Hut on th' oth'r line and shit," the voice sounded relieved.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" the legend demanded.

"Don't get yer panties in a bunch. It's Eskara."

"Eskara...?" The name sounded familiar. Hearing the name, Croe rose his head and looked at the old man quizzically. Robin searched his memory. "...You were the boy from the DmP! The one who joined the Muscle League as a spy! How dare you call here!"

He lowered the phone towards the base.

"Wait, don't hang up!" the tone of Eskara's voice compelled the legend to still his hand and listen...but just for a moment.

"You better have a good reason for calling!" Robin snapped.

"Listen. I heard all about yer boy's illness...and it sounded very familiar to me. Before Kevin joined the DmP, while I was t'ere I had a friend who used t'fall asleep all the time. We used t'think he was just a lazy bum, but we later found out he had narcolepsy," Eskara explained. "The doc he went to specialized in all that fatigue and sleeping stuff... Look... the point is that I think he of all people would be able to tell what's wrong with Kevin..."

__

Author's Comments: Finally! This chapter took me way too long to write. There were so many scenes that were written, re-written, added and omitted. I had particular trouble at that massive final scene with the fight between Wally/Dik Dik and Vampure/Mech. I hope the fight wasn't too boring. I'm not experienced yet in such things and tried to make it move as fast as realistically possible. I also worried about Kevin being a little OOC especially at the part where he's freaking out about dying. However, I would think he would be a bit upset and panicky at that point, especially considering how he regards potentially deadly situations in the show (the whole spiked log thing) as well as the fact that the illness isn't something he could defeat, like an opponent. Having such little power over the situation would really be frightening to someone as strong and obsessed with freedom as he is. I am happy with the first and second scenes in this chapter though. They please me. XD Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait.


	9. Ch 9

Price of Honor

Chapter 9

_Narcolepsy…_

After a relatively short conversation, Robin slowly placed the phone back onto the receiver. Croe, straightening the blankets over his sleeping friend, kept his eyes on the old man.

"What was that?" the coach asked.

Robin slowly turned his crimson gaze to his son's companion. "That was Eskara. He was Kevin's friend back in the DmP…he thinks that Kevin has narcolepsy."

"Narcolepsy?" Croe repeated. He knew vaguely of the disease's existence.

The legend nodded. "He said that he knows a doctor in the United States that might be able to treat Kevin. …he offered to take us to him. I don't know whether or not to trust him."

There was a slight pause. "Well… we might as well try it. Perhaps Eskara's motive is genuine."

"I hope so…" the old man picked up the phone again and began dialing. "I'll order us tickets for a flight tomorrow and tell Eskara to meet us at the airport. If this doctor can help Kevin, then I want to get him there as soon as possible."

"Kevin, wake up…it's time for your medicine."

The blonde drowsily opened his eyes to see his father sitting on the edge of the couch with a bowl in his hands. Kevin slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He then lifted his hands, clenching and unclenching them, as if to judge how much strength he had. Coming to the conclusion that he had enough required to administer the medication unaided, he took the bowl from his parent's hands.

Robin sat quietly, many things running through his mind. His persimmon eyes flickered slightly as his son took the bowl from his hands, almost indicating a smile. This was the first time the ailing chojin would have the strength to take the drug without help. It was a very small victory, but one nonetheless. "It looks like the medicine's starting to work, finally."

Kevin nodded slightly, downing the chocolatey substance and the pill in one gulp. He still looked a bit weary, but aware. 

The old man coughed softly, not entirely sure how to broach the subject. "Eh…I talked to Eskara today-"  
The ailing chojin blanched a shade of white, his expression one of renewed horror. The name brought many memories, one of them particularly tender. "Es…Eskara?"

Robin nodded. "He thinks you have narcolepsy, and knows a doctor that would be able to tell. So…tomorrow we're going to meet up with him in America so he can show us to the doctor. Is that alright?"

A slight nod was his response. Apprehension was written all over Kevin's visage. The memory of betraying his father's honor to save his own life was still a fresh wound which continued to wrack him with guilt. 

There was a long moment of silence. The ailing chojin was too tired and anxious to even attempt to articulate anything, be it an apology or an explanation. He could only sit in uncomfortable anticipation.

Watching his son's openly troubled expression sent a twinge through the old man. Throughout the years he had watched his son, there were many times when he questioned whether or not Kevin had a conscience, or if his brutal methods had robbed him entirely of his humanity. Yes, he had been quite angry, enraged even, when he found out of his child's misdeeds…yet…Kevin's admittance and following actions showed that he did have a sense of morality. With that revelation in mind, Robin's anger had slowly dissipated and the hope that he could indeed reverse the horrors he had committed was renewed.

"Kevin…" The young man raised his head slightly, looking at him but avoiding his crimson gaze. For the first time in long, long while, the ailing chojin was afraid of his father's reaction. Throughout the years, Kevin had done certain things with the specific purpose of angering the old man. It had been the only conceivable means of retaliation. But never had he done anything as horrible (at least, what he considered as horrible) as revealing the secret that had been entrusted to him. He never even considered doing anything like that, and afterwards was consumed with remorse. Remorse that still followed him. Robin gently placed one hand on his shoulder, feeling him flinch underneath the appendage. "Listen to me, son. I don't want you to worry about the whole thing with Eskara…because I've already forgiven you for it."

Kevin looked at his elder with a mixture of relief and immense confusion. Of all things this was, in his mind, the least likely response.

Robin squeezed his shoulder. "I know I've done many terrible things in my day…how can I ask for your forgiveness if I'm not willing to reciprocate? Besides…I would rather the secret get out, than to bury my only son knowing that it could have saved him… So I don't want you to waste one moment feeling guilty about this. Come here…" The old man embraced him, much to the younger's surprise. After a few seconds, feeling as if the world had just lifted off of his shoulders, he weakly returned the gesture with a sigh of reassurance.

From his unknown place in the kitchen, Croe smiled beneath his mask.

In the airport, Croe and Robin had wanted to use a rental wheelchair for Kevin in order to preserve his energy. However, the ailing chojin would hear none of it. Thanks to the antidepressants, his strength allowed him to walk short distances unaided and he would be damned if he was going to allow himself to be treated or regarded as an invalid. After a relatively short argument, the two older men dropped the idea. Fortunately, although it taxed his reserves, Kevin retained the dignity of transporting himself to his needed destination.

Kevin had intended to regain his waned strength during the plane ride, but to his and their dismay, his vitality did not return. Croe assisted him out of the aircraft, holding his companion's arm across his shoulders and walking alongside him. Robin lingered by his son's other side, incase they needed further aid.

Fortunately, Eskara was at the terminal waiting for them, just as he said he would. The stalwart bird was a bit taken aback by the surprising severity of Kevin's condition. He knew that his former friend was sick, but seeing him being half-carried off of the airplane was still a shocking sight. Kevin was extremely independent, for him to accept any help would require extreme circumstances.

Mars nodded to them. "'ey…"

Robin glanced over at Kevin, before looking back at his son's one-time friend. "…thank you for your assistance, Eskara. All you have to do is take us to the doctor and we'll trouble you no further."

The trio began to walk with Eskara out of the airport. "Nah…it ain't no trouble, really. Uh, if he's too tired to walk I can carry em' on my back."

Croe shook his head. "I can handle it."

Robin looked over at Kevin. The ailing chojin had worn his mask to the airport, and was still wearing it. Although his face was covered, his half-opened eyes and sluggish steps signified his rapidly waning strength. Eskara noticed it too.

"It won't be a problem, and it'll give ya two time t' relax. I had to park all the way at the end of the 'lot, so it's still a bit of a walk from 'ere." he urged.

Croe looked Robin, then at their caretaker. "Kevin?"

"…hn…" his weak response indicated that he had been too tired to listen, or at least to retain what he had heard.

The legend's gaze lingered for a moment, before returning to Eskara. "Alright. Please do be careful…"

The bird knelt down with his back to Croe. The coach gently began to release his hold on the virtually oblivious youth, draping his limp arms across Mar's shoulders. Eskara then maneuvered his hands underneath Kevin's legs and slowly stood to make sure he had his feeble former friend's weight properly supported. As soon as his weight was no longer held by his own two feet, the ailing chojin immediately fell asleep.

Feeling the cold metal mask lightly pressing against his back and the arms that hung lifelessly across his shoulders, the burly young chojin looked over at the two caregivers through almost poignant eyes. "He's in really bad shape, ain't he?"

Robin nodded. The three began walking again, this time in silence.

In the waiting room, Robin paced the room while Croe sat with Kevin, the latter with his head lightly resting on his coach's shoulder. To their surprise, Eskara had stayed and was sitting at his former companion's other side. The ailing chojin was finally awake, and seemed to have regained a small measure of vitality. During the examination he had to remove the mask. At first, Robin didn't want Mars to be in the room while his son's mask was off, but after being told by both that he had already seen Kevin without it before, allowed him to stay. Afterwards, the group had been instructed to stay in the empty waiting room while the doctor checked the data over and confirm whatever diagnosis he had considered. At the moment, Croe was holding the iron helmet, as it was pointless for his feeble companion to wear it when the only people there had already seen him without it.

"Eskara…why are you helping, anyway?" Kevin was finally compelled to ask. The last time Mars had lent a hand, it was in return for some incriminating information.

The bird was quiet for a moment. "Pfft, I see how it goes. I try t' lend a hand and already I'm bein' drilled 'bout it. Well, if you must know, we was friends at one point, if I ain't mistaken'. Nearly gave me heart failure when I saw you pass out after dat match, thought you had a stroke and shit. I don' like seeing you dis way, not if I can do something' 'bout it." He gently ruffled the ailing chojin's hair with a chuckle. "Dun worry, I don't want nothing from ya dis time."

"Mr. Mask?" the group turned to see the doctor. "Please come in."

"I'm gonna wait out here," Mars said, feeling that the actual diagnosis was too much of a personal thing to be a part of. Croe nodded as he stood and pulled Kevin to his feet.

"Thank you, Eskara…" Robin murmured as he and the coach led the ailing chojin into the doctor's office. The physician had already gone inside.

As soon as the small group entered, Croe sat down with his sickly friend at one of the chairs. The legend remained standing.

"You stated that you believed that Kevin here has narcolepsy…" the doctor began. 

Robin nodded, anxiously awaiting a name for his son's illness. "Right."

"Well…after a thorough examination, we have ruled out narcolepsy as a possibility-"

"GODDAMMIT!!" The legend punched his fist into his hand, and pressed both against the cold metal covering his forehead. As much as it is good to know that the incurable narcolepsy was not his son's ailment…the lack of a name for the mysterious disease was very, very frustrating.

Croe laid his hand gently on the shoulder of his friend, who had his unmasked face in his hands.

"Wait!" the doctor raised his hands and lowered them repeatedly in the 'calm down' motion. "While we were testing for narcolepsy, we also tested for other possible diseases, and one of them is a match."

"What?!" Robin raised his head, as did his son.

The physician nodded reassuringly. "Yes, your son's disease does have a name. It's called Chronic Fatigue Syndrome."

"Chronic Fatigue Syndrome…" Kevin repeated. Finally, there was a name. It wasn't just something in his head, it wasn't just a flaw in his character. It was a real illness, with a name. And with a name… "…so…there's a cure, right?"

There was a small pause. The ailing chojin's heart dropped.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mask. As of right now, Chronic Fatigue has no cure-"

"You mean I'm going to be stuck like this forever?!!" Kevin almost cried. Croe gently tightened his grip on his protégé's shoulder.

"Is it fatal?" Robin whispered.

The physician shook his head. "No, death due to complications from Chronic Fatigue Syndrome is pretty rare."

"Thank the queen, at least it's not lethal…" Robin's shoulders slumped with a half sigh, half sob of relief.

"Fuck the queen!" Kevin cried. "I can't stay like this!! You mean there's nothing I can do to stop it?!"

"There are treatment options available to ease the symptoms," the doctor stated. "You're already taking antidepressants, which will help with the fatigue. We'll also start you on an exercise regimen. For the flu-like symptoms, I will prescribe an antihistamine and you can take aspirin for the muscle aches. Finally, I will find a psychotherapist for you to see-"

"Woah, wait a minute!" Kevin waved his hands. "If Chronic Fatigue Syndrome is a physical problem then what's with the shrink?"

"Diseases like this can be a hard blow to one's psyche…your symptoms will ease in time, but it will be a horribly slow process. A therapist will help you with the psychological aspects of dealing with it." the physician explained.

The ailing chojin glanced anxiously at Robin. Surely the old man would frown at the thought of his son seeing a shrink.

"Whatever he needs," the legend stated. "I don't care what it is, how long it takes or how much it costs. I have more than enough to pay for it, I'll even sell the house if I have to. Whatever makes my son well again."

Kevin could only stare at his father, deeply touched by his declaration.

The doctor nodded. "Alright. I'll be right back with the prescriptions and a schedule for your therapist and exercises…"

The elderly gentleman got up and brushed past them out the door.

Croe, having watched the entire thing in silence, finally let out a small breath of relief.

Slowly the ailing chojin pushed himself onto his feet. "Dad…"

Before he could continue his train of thought, Kevin suddenly found himself in his father's hearty embrace. "It has a name, thank the queen, it finally has a name…!"

In an elegant restaurant Kevin, Croe, Robin and Eskara sat at a decent sized, square-shaped table. The elder of the Mask family had cordially invited his son's former friend to dinner with them, as had it not been for his intervention the disease may have never found a name.

The waitress arrived after a few moments. "May I take your order?"

The group members individually placed their orders, each (including Croe and Kevin) with an almost uncharacteristic gusto. Robin finished it with a final order of their finest wine.

The girl smiled warmly. "May I ask what the occasion is?"

Eskara beamed. "Kevin 'ere has a chronic disease!"

Looking upon the grinning faces of her customers, the baffled waitress managed a smile. "Uh…th-that's nice…! I'll…be right back with your order…"

The quartet then ate their meal with an air of exuberance, none of them ever quite understanding the meaning behind their server's strange expression…

"Well, I betta' be headin' outta here," Eskara declared after the dinner.

"Thanks for your help, Eskara," Kevin said sincerely.

The bird shrugged. "Dun worry 'bout it. Wut're x-friends for, anyway? You 'dere…"

Croe tilted his head slightly as his protégé's former companion looked straight at him. "Yes?"

"I'd tell ya to take good care o' Kevin 'ere, but I already know ya will. Never knew he went for older guys, but who cares? I know he snores and shit, but he's a good kid and I know you two are gonna make it good!"

Kevin could feel his cheeks burning underneath his sapphire covering. _What the hell is he talking about?!_

Robin twitched. _I do not need to hear this…_

Croe just stared at him in confusion. _Why is he telling me this…? _Then it dawned on the old coach. _Eskara thinks we're lovers…_ "Um…I believe you are mistak-"

Mars waved his hand. "I'll see ya guys later. Get well soon, Kev!"

With that said, the bird made his exit.

That evening, Robin rented a hotel room for the three to stay for the night, as well as tickets for a flight back to England the next morning. The doctor had made arrangements so that Kevin could be treated in his homeland, where he could stay at his father's house instead of the unfamiliar hotel rooms. His son's illness was quite taxing on the old man's wallet, but not once did he even mention it. Fortunately, he had been pretty stingy about spending money throughout his life. That, combined with the large paychecks he earned during his years as a wrestler granted him the ability to afford everything that was needed without the worry that they would run short.

Kevin was laying on the couch, his head and back propped up by pillows, with his legs across Croe's lap. The coach was flipping through the channels with the attempt to find something entertaining for the trio to watch. Robin was reading a newspaper.

"Aren't they supposed to announce how they're going to handle the tie tonight?" Kevin asked.

"That's right…" Croe changed to the appropriate channel, just in time to see Ikeman's horrendously ugly visage.

"Hello, I am chairman Ikeman Kinniku, here to tell you just how we plan to handle the unique situation that has currently been presented to us," he stated.

Robin lowered his newspaper, his attention turning to the television.

"We decided that the final, tie-breaker match will be held at England in three days. The match will be a tag team match against both side's leading teams - Legacy of Doom's Poltergeist and Executioner versus the Muscle League's Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask…"

__

Author's Notes: Finally, Kevin's illness has a name! Lets all give MsKinnikufan a hand for being the first one to guess it right! Chronic Fatigue Syndrome was a disease I had to study for my health class, and Kevin's particular case was modeled somewhat after a case study. She was a workaholic who liked to do aerobics classes. The severity of the disease was similar, as well as the symptoms. The biggest difference was that her family consisted of a bunch of bastards who thought she was just being lazy. I knew that Kevin's obsession with training and how hard he tried to deny the illness would prove to everyone that he indeed had one. As a result, I couldn't imagine anyone, especially Croe or Robin, questioning the existence of a physical disease. I hope the identity of the enigmatic ailment wasn't too disappointing, or that it killed the mystery of the story. I guess time will tell. Of course, our boy's not out of hot water yet. How can he handle a match of such magnitude when he's inflicted by a such a crippling ailment? Chronic Fatigue Syndrome is not normally fatal, but most inflicted with it do not go running off to fight in big, violent matches like the one Kevin is now forcibly involved in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the next one should be up shortly!


	10. Ch 10

Price of Honor

Chapter 10

Kevin's stomach turned painfully as the words echoed in his weary mind.

_The tie breaker match will be between the winners of each faction, the Legacy of Doom's Poltergeist and Executioner versus the Muscle League's Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask…_

"No!" Robin's abrupt shout startled the ailing chojin from his thoughts. He turned to see his father vigorously shaking his head. "I'm sorry, son, but I'm forbidding you from fighting in that match!"

Although the old man meant every word he said…looking into the sad azure eyes of his child, he knew that he couldn't hold up to it. Kevin didn't want to fight in that match any more than the elder Mask did. But the lad had given his word to the cause, and honor forbade him from backing down. Robin understood that better than anyone, and for the first time, an almost blasphemous question burned itself into the old man's mind.

_Was the price of honor too high?_

Fortunately, the tie-breaker match was going to be held in England, roughly one hour from Robin's mansion. It was but a small comfort. At least they wouldn't have to do much additional traveling. As much as Kevin had always enjoyed traveling, the mere act itself seemed to sap his vitality like a leech.

At the moment, the trio stood within the gym that had been assigned to them by Kevin's doctor. There, waiting for their arrival, was a personal trainer specifically assigned by the same physician.

Looking over the relatively small man, Robin was surprised by the unimpressive physique. Truly, the instructor looked more like a doctor himself than anything else.

After a brief but friendly introduction, Dr. Thom (even he referred to himself as a doctor!) started the young chojin off on a stationary bike. However, the minute Kevin started pedaling, the trainer shook his head. "Stop!"

The young man turned to look at his new instructor in the same confusion that showed in the eyes of his two caregivers. "What?"

"I know you used to be a professional wrestler, Sir Mask, and I'll bet that gives you a 'no pain, no gain' mentality. However, with Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, you're going to have to start off slowly. Think of it as learning to walk again. First you begin with baby steps, and eventually you will be able to run." the trainer explained. "Now try it again, but this time, slowly."

Kevin started pedaling more slowly, and still the instructor shook his head. The ailing chojin continuously slowed down, until the pedaling was almost at a crawl. At that point the man nodded and made the 'perfect' motion with his hand. "This is pathetic…the machine's barely even registering! I can do better than this…"

"I know you can, Kevin," the trainer said, purposely using his first name this time in an attempt to make a more casual, personal atmosphere. "However, the point of these exercises is to give you more energy. If you work too hard, you will only exhaust yourself and make your illness worse."

Looking at his father out of the corner of his eye, the young man felt quite uncomfortable exercising at such a pitifully slow rate. Faintly he remembered a time and place when even his hardest training was not enough in the old man's eyes. Robin, who was sitting on a chair in deep thought, didn't seem to notice his son's nervous glance.

"I'll train with you," Croe suddenly murmured as he hopped onto a stationary bike next to Kevin's. He then started pedaling at the same speed as his comrade.

The ailing chojin glanced over at his friend with appreciation. It didn't look quite so foolish exercising at such a pitifully slow rate if there were two of them.

"I have a question…" The softness of Robin's barely audible voice brought with it an air of apprehension so thick one could cut it with a knife. "What would happen if he…exercised too hard? Just once, just for a little bit. He'd be a bit tired…but alright, wouldn't he?"

Kevin and Croe immediately knew the old man was referring to the former's upcoming match. The trainer looked at him in silence, as if contemplating an answer.

"Well…what would happen is that his strength would be drastically sapped. Best case scenario is that he would be extremely fatigued and may take days or even weeks to recover, but a full recovery would be possible," the instructor answered.

"And the worst case scenario?" Croe asked.

"…his vitality would be drained so completely that he won't even have enough for his organs. In other words, his heart will stop."

"You're not fighting in that match!" Robin declared as soon as they entered his vast mansion. Croe purposely kept a temporary oath of silence. This was not the time nor place for his interference. A small sigh escaped Kevin's lips, almost inaudible due to the mask that covered his visage. He was growing increasingly weary and needed to lay down.

"Father…you know I have to. I gave them my word…and my word is my honor-"

"_Fuck honor!!_" The blasphemous words uttered from the old man's mouth stopped everything dead in its tracks. Silence enveloped the room like a fog. Kevin could only stare at his parent in utter astonishment. No one, _no one_, was as obsessed with honor as Robin Mask. Rarely had anyone ever gone to such great lengths to preserve his nobility, to maintain the reputation he had earned. For him to be so eager to throw it all away…

"Dad…" the ailing chojin whispered. The small voice pulled the legend from his infuriated train of thought. 

"Please…" Robin said in a voice barely audible. He approached his son and placed both hands on his shoulders. "…if you must fight…promise me…promise me that you will not overdo it… That… even if it costs you the match…if you feel yourself tiring that you will stop…" There was a long moment of silence. The two Mask generations looking into each other's glowing eyes.

Kevin didn't know what to say. The inflicted young man was obligated to fight that match until the bitter end…if he were to make a promise, he would be compelled to honor it. To do both would be impossible. Yet…looking into the worried eyes of his father, he could not bring himself to say it. For once in his entire life, he truly felt loved by the one person that he needed it from the most… The utter worry in those burning crimson eyes touched the ailing chojin in a place he had long learned to squelch. He, Kevin, the one who cared nothing about what others thought of him, the one who could say anything to anyone without even a hint of anxiety…could not bring himself to utter a simple "no."

"Promise me…" Robin suddenly pulled his son into an embrace, hoping that his only flesh and blood won't allow himself to be ripped from his weakening mortal coil. "…Kevin…"

"… …yeah, Dad…I promise…" was the whispered reply.

"Thank the queen!" The old man tightened his hold, almost crushing him in his grasp.

Kevin could only stare at the photos aligning against the wall in numbed silence. In two days, one oath will be broken.

"You don't plan on keeping that promise, do you, Kevin?"

Sitting on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the photos on his dresser, Kevin did not respond. It wasn't that he did not hear, or was trying to ignore, Croe's question. He just couldn't reply. How could he, when he himself didn't know the answer?

The ailing chojin could feel the bed dip slightly as his companion sat behind him. Still he did not react, even when the older man's hand rest on his shoulder.

"…I will not pressure you. Do what you feel is best. Just ask yourself one question. Is the price of honor worth your life? Your father doesn't seem to think so."

With that said, Croe released his hold and retreated from the room.

Laying on his back in his bed, with one forearm resting underneath his head, Kevin stared at the dark ceiling. Twenty four hours… one day exactly from this very moment…

…until his match.

"Kevin?" the young chojin turned his head to see Croe opening the door. "Are you having trouble falling asleep, comrade?"

Wanting to preserve and gain as much strength as absolutely possible, Kevin had decided to turn in early. However, intending to fall asleep and actually doing it are two completely different things. Although he felt very tired (he always felt so very tired, it seemed…), he could not will himself to sleep.

"A little…" the ailing chojin answered honestly.

Croe walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," was the response.

The coach shook his head. "I mean…about Chronic Fatigue Syndrome…about your match tomorrow…about everything."

There was a small pause. Kevin looked up at the ceiling. "…to be honest, Croe, I'm scared. Never has my body betrayed me like this…I had always been able to rely on myself, I never needed anyone. My matches were always dangerous…but because of the brutality of my enemy…not because of my own output…"

His eyes remained on the ceiling, unable to meet the gaze of his friend. Suddenly, he felt the bed covers shift slightly and glanced over to see Croe laying down next to him.

"Don't worry, my friend," he finally stated. "Between you and young Kinnikuman, I know you will succeed. How about this, just tag Kid Muscle in whenever you're feeling tired. You can take that time to recover your strength, and Kid can tag you back whenever you're ready. That'll give him periods to rest as well."

Kevin nodded, although his voice held no confidence. "Yeah…that might work…Thank you, Croe…I'm sorry to have dragged you into this…"

"You did not drag me, I came willingly. Be it to the heavens or the pits of hell, I will be where you need me," his heartfelt reply was odd, but immensely touching. With a weakening smile, the young chojin rested his hand ontop of his companion's. Croe responded by closing his fingers over Kevin's hand. Afterwards, the youngest heir of the Mask heritage's eyes drifted shut as he slowly succumbed to sleep.

After watching his young protégé's slumber for a short while, Croe too closed his eyes.

In the middle of the night, Robin sat in the kitchen fixing himself a glass of milk. He could not sleep, as the thoughts of his son in that match with his condition worried him to insomnia. 

_At least, hopefully, the stress has not kept Kevin awake. _He mused. _He needs the rest more than anyone else._

With that in mind, the legend walked up the stairs to his son's bedroom to make sure he had fallen asleep alright. Pushing the door open quietly, the old man nearly had a stroke at the sight.

Kevin. Croe. In bed. _Together!!_

BY THE QUEEN!!

Robin quickly clamped his hands over his mouth to stifle the sounds. Not that it would have done much good anyway, as his mask was still on. Somehow, it worked and he managed not to utter a single peep.

Immediately he receded away and pressed his back against the wall.

He had promised Kevin that he would be there for him…no matter what he did or what lifestyle he chose… His oath continuously repeated itself in his mind like a broken record. For so many years he had looked for his son. Finally they had reconciled their differences…and were even growing close again… 

Robin shook his head. He made a promise…and he was going to honor it. At least…Croe was certainly a nice, honorable man, albeit quiet. The coach was the epitome of reliability, and his loyalty was unquestionable. If this was the lifestyle Kevin was compelled to follow…and the person he chose to be with, then Robin was going to welcome him into the family with open arms.

That is…after the match is over.

_The match is set to begin._

Everything is in place.

The fighters are ready.

It's good to go.

Just one thing that cannot be set right.

One thought that lingers in a ravaged mind.

One broken promise that tightens a weakened heart.

A question that cannot be answered.

What is the price of honor?

__

Author's Notes: Good, I managed to finish this chapter on time. Unfortunately, the next one will not likely be posted until around the end of Christmas Break for various reasons. I wanted to get this one up before tomorrow if it was humanly possible…which is why I'm sitting here at 4:30 AM…I need to get some sleep. T_T I'm not sure if the lack of action in this chapter makes it boring. The point of it is simply to show the conflict. Obviously, Kevin is compelled by honor to fight to the best of his abilities. But if he overdoes it, the results could spell disaster. If Kid Muscle is able to carry the match on his own, then there won't be anything to worry about. However, if Executioner and Poltergeist are too powerful for them to handle…at what lengths will Kevin be willing to go to achieve victory and preserve his honor? Merry Christmas to you all and thank you for taking the time to read my story. Hopefully this chapter does not disappoint.


	11. Ch 11

Price of Honor

Chapter 11

Perfect.

He had to be absolutely perfect.

A perfect clone of his father.

A perfect heir to the Mask name.

An heir that would bring honor to the prestigious family.

But he wasn't perfect.

Would never be perfect.

That is why everyone left.

He tried. Oh, how he tried.

But the only thing that increased was resentment.

Resentment grew to vehemence.

No one else had to be perfect.

So why did he?

Why must he pursuit a specific lifestyle? 

Why couldn't he be allowed to choose?

Even now, even after breaking away from the one who bound him, Kevin still found himself in chains.

Chains of hatred and resentment.

Chains of solitude and honor.

Honor.

Always about honor.

Even if he were to die tonight, at the hands of the Legacy of Doom wretches, at least he would die with honor.

That was the most important thing.

...wasn't it?

Standing at the apron, Kevin's breaths came in short gasps as he gripped the ropes weakly. His muscles ached and he could barely keep his eyes open.

...and the match hadn't even started yet.

"You don't mind if I go first do ya, Kevin?" Mantaro's tone was surprisingly serious.

The young chojin prince did not know what response to expect. Perhaps a sarcastic jibe, or an angry remark about being insulted by the Kid's assumption that Kevin wasn't fit to start the match. But a simple nod from the son of Robin Mask was all he received. In speaking of the Legend, he and Croe stood a few feet behind the apron, along with other members of the Muscle League: Meat, Jeager, Terry, Wally, Dik Dik and Checkmate.

On the opposite side of the ring stood Executioner and Poltergeist, the former standing in the ring itself with the latter standing at the apron. Terrance, Scorpion, Mech and Vampure stood at their respective place of support.

Kevin's ears barely registered the small bell that signified the beginning of the match. He closed his eyes as Kid Muscle and Executioner locked hands and fought for control. The illness forced the youngest of the Mask heritage to preserve as much energy as possible. Although his body was wracked with an unnatural exhaustion, his mind was almost abnormally aware. Millions of thoughts raced through his mind - questions that he could not answer, hopes that could not possibly come true.

Would Kid Muscle be able to handle the match on his own?

If he needed to, how far was Kevin willing to go in this match?

Even now, standing at the apron and watching Executioner hurling his smaller opponent onto the hard canvas, Kevin Mask didn't know the answer.

With a surprising quickness, Kid Muscle dodged an array of blows from his burly antagonist. The young prince did not forget the words of his trainer, Meat.

_Kid, for once you're really going to have to be serious._

_You've got to fight as if it was a handicap match. You're not going to be able to depend on Kevin this time._

_Do not tag Kevin in unless you absolutely have to._

Mantaro had whined and cried and pissed himself various times throughout his preparation for this match. He was terrified of the idea of having to fight against 'Legacy of Doom's two strongest members _alone_. However, as soon as he saw his partner enter the ring and looked into his dimly glowing eyes, resolve finally took hold of the prince.

This was one match where he couldn't afford to be careless.

A sudden blow to the side of his head sent Mantaro reeling to the floor, cradling his temple with a moan of pain. Executioner was somewhat slow, but the few blows he could land made a tremendous impact. Kid Muscle swiftly rolled aside as the monstrosity punched the floor where his opponent had just been. In one quick motion, the smaller man swung his legs out and kicked the shins of his enemy out from underneath. Executioner crashed to the canvas with a loud crash, although making no verbal sound.

Hoping to turn the tides of this match to his favor, Mantaro scrambled onto his feet and climbed onto the rope. Executioner slowly pushed himself onto his feet and turned his gaze to find his opponent jumping off of the turnbuckle. Kid Muscle had intended to slam his arm across his enemy's chest in a flying clothesline but found himself instead being caught in midair. The prince thrashed violently but could not free himself from the monster's iron-like grasp.

Soundlessly, the demon lifted his opponent over his head and jumped into the air. Using his tremendous weight to his advantage, Executioner twisted himself so that he was falling sideways and slammed Mantaro's head into the mat in an improvised piledriver.

"Kid!" Meat's voice was barely heard over the roar of the crowd and the sound of the impact. Pushing himself onto his feet, the burly creature backed away from the crumpled form of the Kinnikuman prince and tagged Poltergeist in.

Kevin watched the match with mixed feelings of anxiety, hopelessness and rapidly increasing rage. Kid Muscle should not be in there. Kevin had made that promise. He shouldn't be sitting at the apron, merely watching the match and taking up space. He had made a promise, and was compelled to keep it.

With that in mind, the ailing chojin stretched his hand out and motioned for the tag.

Kid Muscle slowly pushed himself into a kneeling position as his new opponent closed the distance between them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kevin gesturing for the tag.

The young prince still had the strength to continue...but he was growing weary... If he were to continue and become exhausted (or worse, defeated) he would leave Kevin to fight them alone. However...if he tagged Kevin in now and had a short rest, then he could tag back in and resume the battle at his best.

With that in mind, Mantaro made his way to his partner. A quick stomp to his leg sent the prince falling to the floor, moaning in pain. He rolled onto his back to see Poltergeist standing over him.

"Do you think that I will make it easy for you to tag?" the man's deep voice contained no emotion. "If so...then you are a bigger fool that we originally thought."

With that said, the big man kicked his opponent into the air and punched him in the back of his neck. A cry escaped the Kinnikuman prince as he crashed heavily back onto the cold canvas.

"Why are you all doing this, anyway?" Mantaro cried.

There was no answer.

"Tag me, Kid!" Kevin roared from his place at the apron. He ignored the worried glances of his two caregivers.

Mantaro sprung onto his feet and head butt his opponent in the stomach. Afterwards he sent a fist into Poltergeist's face. The big man staggered back, covering his face with his hands. Breathing heavily, Kid Muscle turned and made the tag to his partner.

Kevin jumped over the ropes and caught his recovering opponent in a clothesline. Poltergeist landed heavily on his back. However, he quickly retaliated by rolling onto his feet and throwing himself into the ailing chojin in a fierce tackle.

The youngest of the Mask heritage landed on his back, the larger wrestler landing on top of him. With a roar of uncontained rage, Kevin flipped over so that he was on top and sent a barrage of fists into Poltergeist's face. Surprised, he covered his face with his arms.

"Don't overdo it, Kevin!" Robin Mask cried.

His words were lost in the roar of the crowd.

Croe merely watched the match in silence.

Suddenly, Kevin gripped his enemy's shoulders and flipped over, swinging his legs up and kicking Poltergeist into the air. Afterwards, he rolled onto his feet and caught the larger man on his shoulders.

"Tower Bridge!" Kevin growled as he applied pressure.

Besides a quiet hiss and the cracking of his bones, no other sound emitted from the larger man. He and his partner apparently had a very high pain tolerance...or they had been taught not to cry out or show pain.

Although Kevin currently had the upper hand, he could feel his strength rapidly beginning to wane. It was becoming increasingly difficult to continue with this kind of fervor. Poltergeist apparently felt the weakening of his opponent, as he took the opportunity to break out of the hold, twisting and landing behind Kevin. Before the ailing chojin could turn around, a large booted foot landed on his back and sent him to the ground.

Despite the short length of the match and the few blows he had received, the inflicted young man found it immensely difficult to rise. All of his strength seemed to dissipate as soon as he landed. Through blurry eyes Kevin looked through the ropes to the two who had gone through such lengths to care for him during his time of need.

"Kevin!" Robin cried. "Tag Kid Muscle!!"

Croe continued to watch in silence. As much as his heart wrenched with worry, he wanted to show his unconditional support.

Even if it meant he had to bite his tongue.

The Kinnikuman prince, although still slightly weary, had managed to regain some of his strength. Reluctantly, Mantaro held his hand forward for the tag.

Poltergeist stood over his fallen adversary. "Looks like you're having a small bit of trouble staying awake. Don't worry, you won't have to worry about it for much longer."

The youngest of the Mask heritage suddenly pushed himself into a crouching position and with all the strength his legs could muster, he speared Poltergeist to the canvas. Breaths coming in short gasps, Kevin willed himself onto his feet. Afterwards, he forced Poltergeist onto his feet and sent a kick into the back of his head. His opponent again hit the mat.

Robin watched the match with a growing feeling of horror. Although his son now had the upper hand, he could see the exhaustion in his dimly glowing eyes. The words of the trainer echoed in his mind hauntingly.

_Worst case scenario...Kevin's heart would stop._

His heart would stop.

"Tag Kid in, Kevin!" Meat yelled.

"Yeah...uh, tag me in..." Mantaro said with much less enthusiasm.

Kevin placed his hands on his knees tiredly. Despite his fatigue, words from his past made their way to his consciousness and refused to leave.

_You are weak!_

If you still stand, then you have not trained hard enough!

No pain, no gain.

Perfect.

He had to be absolutely perfect. The strongest chojin. The greatest heir to the Mask family name. Honor drove his life. Honor drove him to this match.

Honor bound him to the ring.

Croe watched his partner with increased anxiety. Kevin showed no intention of tagging Kid in. If he didn't soon, Poltergeist would rise and it may be too late.

If Kevin didn't ease up soon...

_his heart would stop._

"_Please_, comrade! Make the tag!" Kevin's muddled thoughts were scattered by the desperate tone of his best friend's voice. He slowly turned his golden eyes to see Croe waving his hands. "Kid Muscle is fit to fight! Tag him in!!"

Poltergeist slowly began to push himself up. Kevin watched him wearily.

Strength still remained in his sickly body. He still had the upper hand. 

If he tagged Kid now...his adrenaline would decrease and his vigor would deplete.

Once he stopped...he may not be able to start again.

Poltergeist gripped the rope for support and used it to climb onto his feet.

If Kevin were to complete the match...

..._his vitality would be drained so completely that he won't even have enough for his organs._

_Promise me...that if you feel yourself tiring that you will stop..._

One oath would be broken tonight...

With a sigh, Kevin's mind was made up.

He lunged forward...

...and made the tag to Kid Muscle.

A sigh of relief escaped Robin Mask when his son finally made the tag. Immediately afterward, the ailing chojin fell to the ground and rolled to the apron, where he continued to lay almost unmoving. Anxiety once again gripped the old legend.

"Kevin, are you alright?!" he called.

No response.

"Kevin?" Croe called out.

A weak wave on the fallen chojin's hand signified that he was still awake, albeit barely.

Another sigh of relief made its way from the old man.

"Kevin's in pretty bad shape, ja?" Jeager murmured. He had seen Kevin's collapse and knew somewhat of his condition...but until that moment never realized just how bad the situation was.

Croe nodded. "He hasn't been able to recover just yet..."

"Well..." Checkmate rubbed his chin. "As long as Kevin doth not tag back into the match again, he should be alright."

"Go get em', Kid!" Terry called as a heavy blow knocked Mantaro against the ropes. The prince used the leverage to propel himself forward and slammed his elbow into Poltergeist's stomach.

"Yeah..." Meat replied to Checkmate's inquiry. "but that's only if he doesn't have to tag back into the match."

There was a loud cry as Poltergeist caught his opponent by the throat and hurled him across the ring.

After the attack, the big man coughed and leaned lightly against the ropes.

"Looks like Poltergeist is tiring," Wally commented.

Executioner, appearing to be energetic and ready to continue, stretched his hand out for the tag.

"Don't let him tag in, Kid!" Meat cried. Before Poltergeist could make it to his partner, Mantaro dashed forward and jumped into the air, sending a kick into his antagonist's head. Before his enemy could land on the canvas, the prince grabbed him from behind and threw him back into a suplex.

"Do your finisher, Kid!!" Terry yelled. "The Muscle Millennium!"

Mantaro nodded anxiously as he climbed onto his feet, a smile crossing his massive lips. "It's all over for you, Poltergeist!"

"Don't be so presumptuous!" the larger man growled as he sat up.

Kid Muscle grabbed him by arms and pulled him roughly to his feet. But before he could engage his next attack, Poltergeist head butt him in the face and irish-whipped him into the ropes. When the prince returned, he found himself caught in a clothesline.

With a grunt he landed on the hard mat, covering his bruised face tenderly. Expecting an incoming attack, Mantaro braced himself.

But no attack came.

Instead, words from the announcers that he least wanted to hear.

"Poltergeist has made the tag!"

"This doesn't look good!" Meat murmured. "Not only does the kid have to face a fully recovered Executioner, but he also has to beat him or make him tag before Poltergeist gets a chance to recover."

Robin's eyes lingered on his son, who remained laying at the turnbuckle with one arm hanging off the side.

Kid Muscle pushed himself onto his feet, regarding his new opponent with uncontained fear.

"Keep it together, Kid!" Dik Dik called. "Don't lose your focus!"

"Yeah! The fate of the Muscle League depends on you! Hogtie that sucker!" Terry yelled.

The Kinnikuman prince raised his hands in a fighting stance. "You may be big, but remember the old saying... The bigger you are--"

Executioner lunged forward and slammed his palm against the kid's face, knocking him to the ground with a thunderous impact.

Van Dik cringed. "-The harder your opponents fall, it seems."

"Kid!!" Meat cried. "Get up, Kid!"

The massive demon stepped over his opponent and grabbed him by his head. Almost effortlessly, he lifted the smaller man up off of the ground and into the air. Mantaro grabbed onto his enemy's wrists with the intent of decreasing the pressure on his head.

Croe glanced over at Kevin, who was finally starting to rise.

Kid Muscle abruptly raised both legs up and kicked his opponent in the ribs. Soundlessly, Executioner released his hold, his gloved fingers moving to the now-tender spot on his side. As soon as he landed back on his feet, Mantaro grabbed his opponent and jumped into the air.

"Kinnikudriver!" the prince yelled as he performed the move flawlessly. Executioner laid on the floor motionlessly, but it would only be a matter of time before he would recover.

In the meanwhile, the enervated Kevin Mask had managed to make it back onto his feet and weakly raised his hand forward for the tag. Mantaro made his way to his tag team partner but did not touch him.

"Kevin...do you have enough strength for one more attack?" Kid Muscle asked.

"What...do ...you have...planned?" the ailing chojin was compelled to ask. Raising his faintly glowing eyes to meet his partner's, Kevin noticed an uncharacteristically serious air to the prince.

Executioner stirred.

"I just need you to do one more move..." he answered. "Can you do it?"

Ignoring the screaming protest of his limbs, and the utter exhaustion that threatened to consume the young Brit, Kevin nodded. "Yes."

"What are they planning?" Van Dik asked as he watched the two representatives of the Muscle League whispering amongst themselves.

"I don't know," Terry answered with a shrug.

"Don't overdo it, Kevin...please..." Robin whispered.

Executioner stirred.

Kid Muscle backed away from his partner, never tagging him.

The burly demon climbed onto his feet.

Mantaro suddenly charged at him, but right as the massive creature prepared to counter, the smaller man dove to the ground and slid underneath. Coming up on the other side, Kid Muscle kicked his opponent to the turnbuckle where Kevin stood. The ailing chojin leapt over the ropes and caught him in a vice-like grip. Poltergeist immediately jumped into the ring and lunged at the Kinnikuman prince. Mantaro turned around and kneed his opponent in the gut and caught him before he fell. Both Muscle Leaguers turned to look at each other, with a slight nod of understanding.

There was a collective gasp from the spectators as Mac Metaphor yelled "Muscle Docking!" into his microphone.

The impact was thunderous, shaking the ground as if there was an earthquake.

Poltergeist laid sprawled out on the ground, unmoving.

"Poltergeist is unable to continue the match!" the announcer's voice was barely audible over the roar of the audience.

Kevin Mask stood wobbly on his feet as Kid Muscle raised both arms to the collective cheers of the fans.

"Executioner is unable to--wait a minute!"

Before Mantaro could turn his head, a heavy blow connected to the back of his skull. Seeing his partner landing heavily onto the floor, Kevin turned to see Executioner standing wearily over the fallen prince.

"How in the world did he get up from such an attack?!" Mac Metaphor asked.

"I don't know, Mac, but this doesn't look good for the Muscle League!" Doc replied.

"Kid!" Meat and Terry yelled simultaneously.

Before the prince could rise, another heavy blow landed on his back, right against the base of his spine.

Kevin wanted to help, but rules forbade him from staying in the ring any longer and he was forced to go back to the apron.

Executioner then grabbed his victim by the back of his neck and lifted him into the air. Settling him onto his shoulders in a power bomb position, the burly demon jumped high into the air.

"It's Executioner's signature move, the Guillotine!" Doc Nakano cried.

Right as the two were about to land, the Legacy of Doom representative hurled Kid Muscle to the ground, right on his neck and shoulders. The ring shook with the impact and Mantaro's body slackened.

"Kid!!!" Meat cried.

"Get up, Kid!!" Wally yelled.

Kevin weakly looked down at his fallen tag team partner. Kid Muscle happened to fall right by the turnbuckle. There was no question as to what he had to do.

The crowd roared as the weary chojin leaned forward over the ropes and tapped his comrade's shoulder to initiate the tag.

"Kevin!" Robin cried as his son stepped over the ropes into the ring. The unbridled exhaustion was readily apparent on the weakened young man's visage. His promise recycled itself repeatedly in the old man's mind.

It was all he could cling to as he watched the violent exchange.

Ignoring the painful protest of his legs, Kevin charged forward and leapt into the air, planting his feet into his opponent's face.

Executioner staggered back, the injuries from the earlier tag team assault were becoming increasingly apparent.

The youngest of the Mask heritage then pushed his antagonist against the ropes and flipped over them to perform the "Royal Stretch." The world began to blur before Kevin's eyes and he hoped that his opponent would tap out.

No such luck.

Releasing his weakening hold and jumping back into the ring, Kevin did a roundhouse spin kick to Executioner's head. To his dismay, his foot was caught and the burly demon retaliated by swinging the smaller man around and, once obtaining a desirable velocity, released his hold and sent the Brit flying across the ring and into the turnbuckle. The turnbuckle cracked under the collision.

Kevin used the broken object and the ropes to pull himself onto his feet. His shoulders slumped, legs barely able to hold his weight, golden eyes no longer visible. He looked like an animated doll, driven by the one thing he had left - sheer will.

Robin could only watch in horror as his only son staggered forward to resume the match. He could hear his own words, uttered so long ago, echoed almost tauntingly in his mind.

_Kevin, as long as there is strength in your body, you have not trained enough._

You will never be good enough.

You will never be worthy of the Mask family name.

You are worthless, boy!

People will care about you only as much as your physical output.

Robin had been a fool then. An old, blind fool. It was his own honor and arrogance that drove everyone away.

And it was his own honor and arrogance that would kill his first and only son.

He had taught Kevin to be relentless.

It was up to him to teach his son how to let go.

"Kevin!" Robin cried, tears forming in his crimson eyes. "Forfeit the match, Kevin, please!! Don't continue!! You could die, Kevin!!"

His words were lost.

Executioner locked hands with his weary opponent, suddenly gaining the upper hand and lifting the Brit onto his shoulders in a power bomb position. Afterwards he jumped into the air.

"Kevin!" Croe and Robin yelled simultaneously.

"Executioner is executing his finishing move again! The Guillotine!" Doc Nakano declared.

"Wait, look at this!" Mac cut in.

Kevin suddenly did a Mongolian chop to his opponent's head. Already weary from the match, the blow broke the demon's concentration and the ailing chojin took the opportunity to break himself from the hold and twist himself and his adversary into an entirely new position.

"I can't believe it! The Guillotine has been reversed into the-"

"Big Ben Bash!" Kevin cried, his voice hoarse yet containing the faintest amount of his former passion and intensity. A thunderous bang emitted as the canvas crushed beneath the weight of the collision. 

Kid Muscle slowly raised his head to see Kevin slowly climbing onto his feet, leaving Executioner in a broken heap on the floor. The ailing chojin raised one hand sluggishly to the cheering crowd.

"Executioner is unable to continue the match."

"The match goes to Kevin Mask and Kid Muscle."

The Muscle League is victorious.

In a haze, Kevin looked at the bright lights and the multicolored blur of the screaming audience.

They won.

For that moment, he no longer felt so tired.

Instead...he felt so... light.

He could feel the weightlessness of flight even as his legs buckled underneath him.

The roar of the crowd merged together in one continuous sound.

He had fulfilled his promise.

They won.

At that moment, nothing mattered.

The numbness that spread through his body didn't matter.

The cold and weightlessness of his upraised hand didn't matter.

The rapidly approaching canvas floor didn't matter.

Even his illness no longer mattered.

It was over.

It was all over.

He had fulfilled his promise.

He didn't have to fight anymore.

They had won.

Suddenly, as soon as it had arrived, the feeling was gone.

"Gotcha!" Mantaro cried as he caught his falling partner. "We did it, Kevin! We won!! ...Kevin?"

There was no response.

At that moment, feeling the dead weight of his tag team partner and seeing absolutely nothing in the empty void of the mask's eyepiece, the cold reality of the situation hit the prince like a ton of bricks.

A cold chill formed at the pit of Robin and Croe's stomachs as Kid Muscle's trembling voice cut through the air.

"Kevin's not moving!"

_Author's Notes: I hope the fight wasn't too long or boring. I wanted to make it eventful. Sorry for the long wait, the next and final chapter should arrive shortly, hopefully. Actually, considering the fact that I rarely write out fight scenes, I think it came out decently well. Although it's long, I tried to keep it fast paced (but slow in a couple of spots for dramatic purposes.). I wasn't sure whether to merge the final two chapters into one big one, or keep them separated. Since this chapter is so long, I decided to keep them divided. Now I must go to bed @_@ I have my first class in the morning and it helps if I'm awake for it. I hope this chapter managed to maintain your interest, and will have the next one up as soon as possible. (Gotta love those cliffhangers ;) )_


	12. Ch 12

The Price of Honor

Chapter 12

_Kevin, you promised..._

...you promised...

Robin Mask could only watch in horror as his son collapsed into the awaiting grasp of Kid Muscle.

It's not as bad as it looks...

If Kevin felt that he was fighting too hard he would have stopped...

...he promised that he would have stopped...

...he's going to be ok...

The fight was over. Everything was going to be ok now...

"Kevin's not moving!"

Robin's stomach churned painfully.

Croe had been the first person to make it to the ring. By that time, Mantaro had gently lowered his tag team partner to the ground and shifted him towards the edge of the ring. As if he was handling a cherished and broken doll, Croe gingerly pulled him underneath the ropes and cradled his limp form.

"Kevin...?" the older man said softly, lowering himself to the floor and delicately settling his friend before him. "Can you hear me, comrade?"

There was no light in the black void of Kevin's eyes. He began to shiver, but otherwise looked so lifeless...

Kid Muscle jumped over the ropes wearily and landed next to the two as the other Muscle Leaguers quickly approached. He looked absolutely terrified. "I-I'm sorry! I tried to--to carry the team!! I didn't know--I... I didn't know he was overtaxing himself so much. Oh God..."

"It's alright, Kid..." Meat said tenderly, making his way to the prince's side. "You did the best you could, in fact you did a very good job."

Robin made his way sluggishly to his child's side. Although he desperately wanted to be near his ailing son, his legs felt as if they were made from lead and his stomach turned so painfully he thought he was going to vomit.

Kevin promised...he promised... He's going to be ok...

The legend's mantra did little to ease the numbing pain in his stomach.

A very, very faint yellow glow flickered in the black emptiness. Kevin's trembling increased slightly.

"Please, someone fetch a blanket!" Croe commanded, his voice slightly hoarse.

The Muscle League members glanced at each other, still in shock over the situation. Yes, they knew of Kevin's condition...but never, never had they imagined it would be this bad. Even as they had seen his first collapse weeks ago, even as they saw his apparent weakness in the ring, the young British knight gave an aura of invulnerability. No matter how dire the circumstances, Kevin always seemed to make it through in the end.

Always.

"J-ja, right away!" Jeager suddenly declared as he turned on his heel and dashed away as fast as he could. His thickly accented voice seemed to cut through the fog of his fellow teammates.

"I'll call the ambulance!" Terry announced as he ran off.

"I shall get-eth some water," Checkmate rushed to the nearest concession.

All of their words were lost in Croe's mind. The coach gently eased his companion's mask off and laid it beside them. Afterwards, he began to run his fingertips along Kevin's damp hairline in an attempt to comfort him.

"The ambulance is coming soon...everything's going to be alright..." Croe said soothingly. Kevin's eyes periodically drifted shut for a couple a seconds and then open again. Besides the shivering, he remained motionless.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Robin knelt down next to them.

His eyes only slightly open, the ailing chojin looked as if he was barely even there. After a moment, a faint smile crossed his lips.

"D.. ...d... id...y.. ....you ...s...s..s-see... ..m-my ...m..ma..tch...?"

Under normal conditions, it was a relatively foolish question with an obvious answer.

But this was no normal condition.

"Of...of course, son..." Robin choked on his words, looking on his child through a haze of tears. His only son was slipping through their fingers, and he could barely do anything. Not a word of comfort, not a single motion of affection. He could only sit and watch as Croe did and said the things _he_ should have been doing and saying.

At last, Jeager arrived with the blanket. Numbly, Robin took the blanket from the German and helped Croe wrap it around Kevin's shoulders and waist.

It did little to ease the chill that caused the ailing chojin's shivering.

"D....d..id...." Kevin's voice sounded so small, so meek...so... unlike the voice normally used by the burly Brit. "...did ...I ....do ..good...?"

The legend was daunted by the question. He sounded so much like a small child...hopeful for a word of praise or reassurance from his parent. Robin found himself not knowing what to say. Kevin and Mantaro had won the match...but the old man had made his son promise that he wouldn't let this happen. Kevin had promised that if he felt himself tiring that he would stop. This shouldn't have happened. He had _promised_.

Yet...it was _he_ who had forced Kevin to be this way. He had shoved honor and the 'privilege of the Mask family name' down the boy's throat. How could he be angry at his son for doing what he had been taught? Especially, if under the same circumstances, Robin would have done the same. And now...seeing the one who had loathed and resented him for so long now begging him for comfort...

"You did very good, son..." Robin answered in the most tender voice he could summon, taking one of Kevin's limp hands and holding it between his. "Very, very good. I'm very proud of you..."

The ailing chojin once again smiled weakly, resting his head comfortably on Croe's shoulder.

"Go to sleep now, comrade..." the coach said tenderly, tracing his cheek with the back of his fingers. "The ambulance will be here very soon..."

Just then, Checkmate returned with a cup of water, which Croe thankfully took. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts to get his companion to drink some of it, he sighed softly and took a sip.

The faint sound of sirens blaring emitted from outside.

Robin numbly watched as a small group of rescue workers emerged and huddled around his ailing son.

Everything was going to be fine now. Chronic Fatigue Syndrome should not be fatal...and Kevin had promised that he wouldn't overdo it. He may be sick for awhile...but now that his ailment was known, the doctors will probably just have to up the dosage of his medication or change it to something stronger...just for a little while. After a couple days...a couple of weeks at most...he would be well on the way to recovery...

...Robin quickly pushed himself off of the ground and rushed to the bathroom, unable to hold the contents in his stomach any longer...

_Why won't the doctors let us come in?!_

We shouldn't be wasting away in the waiting room!

Kevin needs us...we should be with him.

He needs us.

Besides the tightly clenched fists resting on his knees, Croe had the same air of calm that always hung about him. Robin, on the other hand, was sitting with his head in his hands.

Loud claps slowly resounded from the floor, first from a distance, but rapidly approaching.

Croe slowly raised his head, red-rimmed eyes meeting the doctor's.

Not only had Kevin exhausted his body beyond its limits...but he had worked his muscles and organs to the point that they could barely function.

Robin and Croe could only watch from their place by his bedside as Kevin fought for his life. He was wearing an oxygen mask to ease the strain on his lungs, and had an IV of Morphine connected to his arm to ease the pain of his grossly overworked muscles and keep him docile.

There was not much known about the mysterious Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, what exactly caused the illness and why the wide variety of symptoms that came along with it. It was not supposed to be fatal. Up to this point there had been no known documented cases of anyone dying from Chronic Fatigue Syndrome.

But no patient had gone through the additional physical punishment that Kevin had.

Robin closed his eyes tightly. He should have forced Kevin to forfeit...he should have forced his son to realize that his prowess in the ring and prestige were not the most important things in life...

...He never should have made Kevin think they were in the first place.

There were so many things the young chojin had to live for. He was young, had his entire life ahead of him. Millions of achievements to be had, mistakes to make, lessons to be learned, obstacles to overcome... (he glanced at Croe) ...love to cherish...

Kevin simply cannot die here, amidst machines and doctors and the stench of medication and the decay of the ill.

He cannot die here...

...because he has too many reasons to live.

Because of his delicate albeit somewhat stable condition, and the fact that Kevin could make a turn for the worst at any given moment, the doctors allowed the two chojin to stay with their ailing friend. In order to preserve their vitality and sanity, the two took turns staying with Kevin.

At that particular moment, it was Croe's turn. He required very little sleep and was capable of functioning well in highly stressful situations. With that in mind, he was a bit surprised by just how _tired_ he was. Logically, he _shouldn't_ be. He had the required amount of sleep needed for him, despite all of the terrible things that have been going on. Before he could really debate upon the matter, he had fallen asleep, head laying on his folded arms. His folded arms were laying on the coarse sheets on Kevin's bed. In fact, he hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep until he felt a light touch on the top of his head. Assuming it was Robin ready to change shifts, he raised his head and was, to his surprise, looking into the blue eyes of his best friend.

"Kevin...?!" Croe was almost afraid that he was still dreaming...that he would wake up and find his comrade still laying so lifeless.

"C....Cr..o...e...." his voice was barely audible with the oxygen mask still covered his nose and mouth, but he no longer sounded delirious.

Gently the coach reached forward and brushed Kevin's hair back with his fingers. "I was afraid we'd lost you, my friend..."

"H...eh...heh... n... t.. so ...easy ...g.... ...r...id of....eh...?" A very faint laugh emitted from the ailing chojin. Croe also laughed softly, continuing the affectionate gesture.

"I'll go get your father...he'll be ecstatic to see you're awake, comrade," Kevin nodded as the older man pushed himself onto his feet and made his way out of the room.

Even as he opened the door, the coach had to glance back in to make sure it wasn't a delusion, that Kevin was still there and awake. Seeing the young Brit looking back at him quizzically was a sign of reassurance.

Suddenly...things no longer seemed so bleak.

Kevin was alive. He would live. No longer needing the oxygen mask or morphine, he had already begun to recover.

...but who would be the one to tell him that he could never wrestle again?

The doctors had been adamant. If he ever stepped into the ring again, the shock of the physical exertion would, quite literally, kill him.

Chronic Fatigue Syndrome may eventually fade or disappear, but the physical damage was already done.

Yet...how can you tell someone who had based his worth as a human on his ability in the ring that he could never even entertain the thought again?

Standing just outside the door to the ailing chojin's room, Croe and Robin glanced at each other knowingly.

They would tell him together.

Croe couldn't predict what Kevin's reaction to the news would have been. He was too exhausted to scream or throw a tantrum, but aware enough to understand the situation. Truly, he didn't know what to expect.

Robin didn't know, either, but that didn't help to ease the shock of the outcome.

Kevin just started to cry, raising one hand weakly to shield his eyes in a modest attempt to guard against any spectators in this shameful outburst.

It was probably something the ailing chojin already knew, something that was only confirmed. Too tired to run away or hide behind rage, it was the only motion he currently had the strength to do.

The old man could only watch in surprise, not knowing how to handle the situation. The last time he had seen his son cry was when he was a small child...and even then, the only thing Robin did was yell at him...telling him to be a man and stop being such a disappointment.

The memory made the legend feel sick. 

Sick of a situation he felt he had a hand in.

With abrupt movements, Robin jerked to his feet and backed out the door.

Croe watched the sudden exit with surprise.

_That didn't help the situation..._

Seeing his father rush off, any further attempts Kevin had of squelching the upsurge of emotion were demolished. He covered his face with both hands, unable to stifle the noises that sounded pathetic in his own ears. Croe sat down at the edge of the bed, leaning forward and hugging his companion's heaving shoulders.

"Shh...listen, you're smart, attractive, determined...you can do anything you want to. No longer do you have to be bound to violence...no longer do you have to be pressured to living up to unreasonable expectations..." Croe said soothingly. "You like motorcycles, you can do something with those. Or maybe traveling, or both. You have a lovely sense of fashion..."

That provoked a slight chuckle, drawing a smile underneath the pearl covering.

"That's better... The world is your oyster, Kevin. There's more to life than the ring. There are still so many things you can do, and...so many things we can do together. Do you remember when I told you that once you got better we could go on a vacation together? Anywhere you wanted?"

"I...think so..." was the enervated response.

"That offer still stands, comrade. Anywhere you want to go, as soon as you recover," Croe pulled back, leaving one hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"That...sounds.. good..." The young man said softly as he awkwardly wiped his eyes with his hands. He hated it when he gave way to uncomfortable and humiliating emotions. But his companion's words and gesture had eased the anguish with surprising efficiency.

"I'll let you get some rest and we'll talk more about where you want to go later, ok?" the coach offered. The ailing chojin nodded slowly, a small yawn escaping him. 

Before Croe even got up off the bed, his partner had fallen asleep.

A few hours later, Kevin had awoken and was staring quietly at the blank, white ceiling when Robin quietly opened the door.

The youngest of the Mask heritage glanced over at his father before wordlessly returning his gaze to the object of his previous attention. What could he say? It was blatantly obvious by the old man's earlier actions as to what he likely thought of Kevin now.

"Kevin..."

"You...don't...have to...explain..." the young man said, his voice numb. "I ...already know...how...you feel..."

Robin shook his head and sat at the edge of the bed. "No...I don't think you do, son. You see... I... This is all my fault..."

The ailing chojin's glance met his father's. "What...do you...mean?"

"Son...throughout my life as a wrestler, my name became legendary. I was knighted by the queen herself, and was awed and revered in the eyes of others. When I became too old to wrestle and had to retire...I longed to have that thrill of knowing my name stood over all others. I thought...that as long as my legacy remained known, that I had succeeded in life... It was so important to me that I used you...my only son...to maintain that prestige. I wanted you to be the best, so that my name would look even better. But even when you became known for your amazing prowess...it... I found myself feeling more empty than I ever had. Yes, you were strong...but I had robbed you of your childhood and you hated me for it...and I found myself realizing that my life would have felt more fulfilling if we had the father-son relationship that you deserved instead of the hatred we had instead," Robin quieted, trying to find the right words. Kevin's gaze returned to the old man, he too remaining quiet. "...I look at you now, what you're going through...and... I'm sorry, Kevin. I'm so very sorry... I know it's late, but if you want...we can have that father-son relationship. I can take you out to ballgames or wherever you want to go, and Croe can come too if you want. Just...think it over. You don't have to answer me now."

"Yeah...I'll think it over..." Kevin answered, slightly touched albeit surprised by the situation.

"Thank you," Robin said as he got up. "Try to get a little more rest, the doctor said you'll be able to come home in a few hours."

"Alright..." was the quiet response. The ailing chojin looked back up at the ceiling, closing his eyes.

The legend walked over to the door, but stopped. "Kevin..."

The youngest of the Mask heritage opened his eyes and looked back at his father. "Yeah?"

Robin cast a glance back. "I love you, son. Just incase you didn't know."

With that said, the old man was gone.

Kevin's recovery had been surprisingly fast, both for the doctors and for his caregivers. Within a few weeks, he was as close to normal as he had ever been since the beginning of his infliction. 

He and Croe had even begun making plans for their trip.

One evening, the phone rang at the Mask mansion. Robin had answered it. It was an invitation for Kevin to attend a small party. At first, the recovering chojin had intended to decline it, but after coaxing on the part of Croe (as much as he adored Kevin and knew that the feeling was returned, the young man also needed to have friends his own age as well.) he finally agreed to go.

Surprisingly, the youngest of the Mask heritage found himself having a great time at the gathering. Being unable to wrestle, keeping a sense of detachment towards the other chojins was no longer necessary. For the first time he allowed himself to socialize with them, and found that they were surprisingly eager (even after knowing the fate of his career) to allow him into their social circle.

Checkmate, Dik Dik, Wally, Terry, Jeager and even Kid Muscle weren't so embarrassing to hang around after all. In fact, once he finally decided to cut loose, Kevin found himself having fun with them. Although he was uncomfortable with the idea of hanging out with them often, he did allow himself to entertain the idea of getting together with the group once in awhile. Before...such a thought would have been blasphemous.

For the first time, he didn't feel as if he had to fight in order to have a place in this world.

Folding laundry in one of the spare bedrooms of Robin's luxurious mansion, Croe's mind began to wander to the events of the past few months. How much his life had changed in such a short time. How close he and Kevin had become during that time. How close they had been to losing him...

The coach suddenly found himself struck with a strange feeling. He ran a quick inward check to find nothing physically amiss. But for reasons he could not explain, the world around him became slightly blurry. An abrupt and mysterious spatter of water landed on his left knuckles and the shirt he was folding.

"Croe, do you need any help with-" Kevin's voice halted when the older man turned to face him. "Hey, what's wrong...?"

"What do you mean?" the coach asked honestly.

After a short, confused pause, the youngest of the Mask heritage reached forward and brushed his fingertips across the smooth exterior of Croe's mask and held his hand up. The appendages were damp.

"I...I don't know..." was the somewhat nervous response. He was normally quiet, but during the times he did speak his voice didn't usually falter. "I just...was thinking about how close we had been to losing you...I don't..."

The older man suddenly found himself enveloped in a massive bear hug by his more burly companion.

"Well...that's nothing that you have to worry about anymore," Kevin said tenderly. "because I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time. Thank you...for sticking it out for so long. I know this must have been hard on you."

Croe rested his covered forehead against the larger man's collarbone with a slight air of reluctance. As much as he enjoyed the closeness, he was not used to being the receiver of such affection. Still, it was nice, especially now that he no longer had to worry so much over the health of the one he had grown so close to. It was an immense relief.

There were many chores to be done, but for that moment, the coach was content to hover in his best friend's embrace.

In the airport, Kevin and Croe stood at the terminal with Robin Mask. The two were getting ready to board a plane to Arizona, in the United States. One of the only places on Earth that the former-traveler had not yet seen was the Grand Canyon, and that was the place he picked to visit. His psychologist and exercise instructor both said that he was fit for a one-week trip, and the young man was eager to grasp at freedom once again.

Once the plane started boarding, Robin handed his son a cell phone.

"Don't forget to call me sometime, son," the old man said, thrilled that his son had agreed to keep in contact with him and give the 'father and son relationship' a try. After handing him the phone, he gave his offspring a quick hug.

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin mumbled, sliding the phone into his pocket and hugging his father with one arm.

Releasing his hold, Robin turned to Croe and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Croe...uh, I just want to say... I know I haven't been the best father to my son. I also know that I had told Kevin that from then on I was going to support him no matter what roads in life he decided to take. Um...when I first realized you two were, you know..."

Croe and Kevin glanced at each other awkwardly.

"...I admit I wasn't thrilled. But now, after getting to know you and seeing how much you've cared for my son, and how much he adores you...well, uh, there's no one I'd rather see him with than you," Robin backed up and placed his hands on his hips. "I know you both will love and take care of each other, and that is most important. Just wanted you both to know that I fully support your relationship. You're also welcome to come and stay with me whenever you want. Welcome to the family, Croe Flash. Don't forget to call me, Kevin!"

With that said, the old man walked away.

Kevin and Croe looked at each other, similar expressions in both of their eyes (since both faces were covered in respective masks.)

"What was he talking about?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know," the coach answered. "It sounded like he thinks we're..."

They both let out a laugh at the idea as they boarded the plane.

Although the knowledge that he would always be crippled by his malady lingered in his mind, for the first time Kevin was the closest he had ever been to feeling truly happy.

The End

Author's Notes: Wow, it always feels so strange when I finish an epic. I had an immensely hard time deciding between two endings which one to use. I ultimately decided on this one because it felt more satisfying. In a sense, it's bittersweet. Kevin loses his ability to wrestle, yet in doing so manages to find all the things he had been looking for the most (closeness with his father, someone to love, friends, etc.). However, because I had another ending all figured out, (and almost completely written) I shall post it as an Alternate Ending. I hope you enjoyed this fic, and thank you very much for taking the time to read it.

PS: Now that the fic is complete, I am taking a poll. Out of any scene or moment in this fic, which one would you like me to do a nice, completed, colored picture for? (This can scenes that I've already done, because all of them are sketchy and unfinished. Those would be completely re-drawn with extra details and done using the best of my current knowledge.) The scene that gets the most requests (or, if it's a tie, the one I think I have a better chance of a good rendering), will be done and posted on DevART.


	13. Alternate Ending

__

Author's Notes: The first half of the alternate ending is virtually the same as the official. There's a certain point where the two branch off.

The Price of Honor

Alternate Ending

_Kevin, you promised..._

...you promised...

Robin Mask could only watch in horror as his son collapsed into the awaiting grasp of Kid Muscle.

It's not as bad as it looks...

If Kevin felt that he was fighting too hard he would have stopped...

...he promised that he would have stopped...

...he's going to be ok...

The fight was over. Everything was going to be ok now...

"Kevin's not moving!"

Robin's stomach churned painfully.

Croe had been the first person to make it to the ring. By that time, Mantaro had gently lowered his tag team partner to the ground and shifted him towards the edge of the ring. As if he was handling a cherished and broken doll, Croe gingerly pulled him underneath the ropes and cradled his limp form.

"Kevin...?" the older man said softly, lowering himself to the floor and delicately settling his friend before him. "Can you hear me, comrade?"

There was no light in the black void of Kevin's eyes. He began to shiver, but otherwise looked so lifeless...

Kid Muscle jumped over the ropes wearily and landed next to the two as the other Muscle Leaguers quickly approached. He looked absolutely terrified. "I-I'm sorry! I tried to--to carry the team!! I didn't know--I... I didn't know he was overtaxing himself so much. Oh God..."

"It's alright, Kid..." Meat said tenderly, making his way to the prince's side. "You did the best you could, in fact you did a very good job."

Robin made his way sluggishly to his child's side. Although he desperately wanted to be near his ailing son, his legs felt as if they were made from lead and his stomach turned so painfully he thought he was going to vomit.

Kevin promised...he promised... He's going to be ok...

The legend's mantra did little to ease the numbing pain in his stomach.

A very, very faint yellow glow flickered in the black emptiness. Kevin's trembling increased slightly.

"Please, someone fetch a blanket!" Croe commanded, his voice slightly hoarse.

The Muscle League members glanced at each other, still in shock over the situation. Yes, they knew of Kevin's condition...but never, never had they imagined it would be this bad. Even as they had seen his first collapse weeks ago, even as they saw his apparent weakness in the ring, the young British knight gave an aura of invulnerability. No matter how dire the circumstances, Kevin always seemed to make it through in the end.

Always.

"J-ja, right away!" Jeager suddenly declared as he turned on his heel and dashed away as fast as he could. His thickly accented voice seemed to cut through the fog of his fellow teammates.

"I'll call the ambulance!" Terry announced as he ran off.

"I shall get-eth some water," Checkmate rushed to the nearest concession.

All of their words were lost in Croe's mind. The coach gently eased his companion's mask off and laid it beside them. Afterwards, he began to run his fingertips along Kevin's damp hairline in an attempt to comfort him.

"The ambulance is coming soon...everything's going to be alright..." Croe said soothingly. Kevin's eyes periodically drifted shut for a couple a seconds and then open again. Besides the shivering, he remained motionless.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Robin knelt down next to them.

His eyes only slightly open, the ailing chojin looked as if he was barely even there. After a moment, a faint smile crossed his lips.

"D.. ...d... id...y.. ....you ...s...s..s-see... ..m-my ...m..ma..tch...?"

Under normal conditions, it was a relatively foolish question with a frightfully obvious answer.

But this was no normal condition.

"Of...of course, son..." Robin choked on his words, looking on his child through a haze of tears. His only son was slipping through their fingers, and he could barely do anything. Not a word of comfort, not a single motion of affection. He could only sit and watch as Croe did and said the things _he_ should have been doing and saying.

At last, Jeager arrived with the blanket. Numbly, Robin took the blanket from the German and helped Croe wrap it around Kevin's shoulders and waist.

It did little to ease the chill that caused the ailing chojin's shivering.

"D....d..id...." Kevin's voice sounded so small, so meek...so... unlike the voice normally used by the burly Brit. "...did ...I ....do ..good...?"

The legend was daunted by the question. He sounded so much like a small child...hopeful for a word of praise or reassurance from his parent. Robin found himself not knowing what to say. Kevin and Mantaro had won the match...but the old man had made his son promise that he wouldn't let this happen. Kevin had promised that if he felt himself tiring that he would stop. This shouldn't have happened. He had _promised_.

Yet...it was _he_ who had forced Kevin to be this way. He had shoved honor and the 'privilege of the Mask family name' down the boy's throat. How could he be angry at his son for doing what he had been taught? And now...seeing the one who had loathed and resented him for so long now begging him for comfort...

"You did very good, son..." Robin answered in the most tender voice he could summon, taking one of Kevin's limp hands and holding it between his. "Very, very good. I'm very proud of you..."

The ailing chojin once again smiled weakly, resting his head comfortably on Croe's shoulder.

"Go to sleep now, comrade..." the coach said tenderly, tracing his cheek with the back of his fingers. "The ambulance will be here very soon..."

Just then, Checkmate returned with a cup of water, which Croe thankfully took. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts to get his companion to drink some of it, he sighed softly and took a sip.

The faint sound of sirens blaring emitted from outside.

Robin numbly watched as a small group of rescue workers emerged and huddled around his ailing son.

Everything was going to be fine now. Chronic Fatigue Syndrome should not be fatal...and Kevin had promised that he wouldn't overdo it. He may be sick for awhile...but now that his ailment was known, the doctors will probably just have to up the dosage of his medication or change it to something stronger...just for a little while. After a couple days...a couple of weeks at most...he would be well on the way to recovery...

...Robin quickly pushed himself off of the ground and rushed to the bathroom, unable to hold the contents in his stomach any longer...

_Why won't the doctors let us come in?!_

We shouldn't be wasting away in the waiting room!

Kevin needs us...we should be with him.

He needs us.

Besides the tightly clenched fists resting on his knees, Croe had the same air of calm that always hung about him. Robin, on the other hand, was sitting with his head in his hands.

Loud claps slowly resounded from the floor, first from a distance, but rapidly approaching.

Croe slowly raised his head, red-rimmed eyes meeting the doctor's.

Not only had Kevin exhausted his body beyond its limits...but he had worked his muscles and organs to the point that they could barely function.

Robin and Croe could only watch from their place by his bedside as Kevin fought for his life. He was wearing an oxygen mask to ease the strain on his lungs, and had an IV of Morphine connected to his arm to ease the pain of his grossly overworked muscles and keep him docile.

There was not much known about the mysterious Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, what exactly caused the illness and why the wide variety of symptoms that came along with it. It was not supposed to be fatal. Up to this point there had been no known documented cases of anyone dying from Chronic Fatigue Syndrome.

But no patient had gone through the additional physical punishment that Kevin had.

Robin closed his eyes tightly. He should have forced Kevin to forfeit...he should have forced his son to realize that his prowess in the ring and prestige were not the most important things in life...

...He never should have made Kevin think they were in the first place.

There were so many things the young chojin had to live for. He was young, had his entire life ahead of him. Millions of achievements to be had, mistakes to make, lessons to be learned, obstacles to overcome... (he glanced at Croe) ...love to cherish...

Kevin simply cannot die here, amidst machines and doctors and the stench of medication and the decay of the ill.

He cannot die here...

...because he has too many reasons to live.

Wanting to stay near and watch over the ailing chojin, Croe and Robin had decided to take turns staying by Kevin's bedside. At the current moment, it was Croe's turn.

The coach was sitting next to the bed in a small chair, one hand resting on his comrade's limp appendage. To pass the time and in an attempt to keep his mind from wandering to dangerous places, the older man was reading a magazine. Occasionally he would lower the book to his lap and check to see if there was any sign of life in Kevin's still form.

The answer was always the same.

Nothing.

Suddenly, as he was flipping one of the pages with his free hand, a loud series of choking gasps emitted. Immediately he sprung onto his feet, the magazine falling to the floor, forgotten.

His eyes still closed and with little other movement, Kevin's chest heaved with a painful, thick sounds as if he was trying to breathe while under water.

"Kevin!" Croe gently took his shoulders as the gasps threatened to evolve to hyperventilating. A stream of physicians made their way into the room.

"I'm sorry, you have to leave for now," one of them said, placing a hand on the coach's shoulder.

"What's wrong with Kevin?!" He asked, his voice uncharacteristically frantic.

"Please leave," the same doctor said as he guided the older man out the door.

"Kevin...!" As soon as he stepped out, the door clicked behind him and Croe found himself standing alone in the white, empty hall of the hospital...with only the mechanical sounds of machinery and hollow steps for comfort.

Once again, Robin and Croe found themselves in the waiting room. After hearing the story, the legend was just as confused and worried about the situation as the coach.

This time, when the doctor came out to greet them, his voice was solemn and his eyes dreadfully sad.

Kevin's systems were failing. The sounds Croe heard were his weakening attempts to force his dying lungs to draw air.

_but...there's still something you can do to save him, isn't there...?_

There was no answer.

The prognosis didn't have to be openly stated. It was in the doctor's eyes.

Kevin had pushed his body too far this time.

There was nothing that could be done.

As soon as physics allowed, the two were at Kevin's bedside. Even as his systems were rapidly shutting down he fought. He fought with every ounce of diminishing vitality. The doctors had removed the oxygen mask, as it was useless at this point. They had given them the option of life support, but warned them that it would only prolong his life.

Robin had immediately rejected the idea, he didn't want his son to suffer. He had already suffered enough in his painfully short life. Instead, he opted to have the flow of morphine increased so that his child could be as comfortable as possible.

"After the flow is increased...you will only have a couple of minutes," the doctors warned.

"Do it..." the words practically choked in Robin's throat. Never had he imagined that he would ever be put into such a horrible position. He might as well been at the guillotine, releasing the axe. Throughout his son's life, the old man had disregarded the boy's emotions and wishes because of his own selfish wants. Not this time. He would do what was best for his son, even if it meant having to make the worst decision ever forced upon him.

Even as the doctor made his way to the IV and changed the concentration of the painkiller, he became invisible to the hazy eyes of Kevin's caregivers.

Unhooking everything except for the IV, Croe gently lifted his companion off of the bed. Sitting down on the cold, coarse sheets, he laid the ailing chojin across his lap.

"Kevin...do you hear me...?" the older man said softly. The Brit's eyes slowly opened, his breaths coming in short gasps. He appeared to be delirious, fear shining in his glazed eyes. The terror of death was still there, still on his mind even as the cold reality was drawing ever so closely. Not wanting his companion to leave the world with this kind of mind set, the coach searched frantically for a way to soothe him. "Kevin... Close your eyes..."

He obeyed.

Croe gently began to brush his fingertips over Kevin's temple, the younger man resting his head back flaccidly against his partner's arm.

Robin sat down at the edge of the bed, taking his son's hand in his.

"...you're not here anymore. You're on the road, now...on your favorite motorcycle driving along the highway. The wind flows through your hair, the sunshine is warm in the cool spring air. You're on the way to a place you've never been, but it's not a scary place. It's intriguing...beautiful-"

"A...are you there..?" although his voice was breathless, he was becoming visibly relaxed.

"Yes. I'm driving next to you. Your father is there, too... Once you arrive, you find that this place is even more beautiful than you had anticipated. The roads go on as far as the eye can see, perfect for traveling. Along these roads are lines of popcorn stands."

A faint giggle resounded.

"They..." Croe struggled to keep his voice calm. "...They have all different kinds of popcorn... Standard, chocolate, caramel...even some you've never heard of. But that's not all...um... What makes this place so special is that.... It's the safest place in the world...there are no diseases here, no hatred... no violence. Just peace...tranquility. Standing amidst the roads and popcorn and tranquility... is your mother..."

"m...mother...?!"

Robin bit his bottom lip, unable to make a sound.

"Yes...she says she's been waiting for you...that she loves you, and wants to answer any questions you have-"

"Is...Warsman there, too?"

Caught off guard, Croe's voice faltered. "Y-yes...Warsman...Warsman's there too. They want to talk to you...to catch up on times long past, and t-to make new memories..."

"Aren't you coming...?"

Finally, Robin found his voice. "Not right now, son....we...w-we want to give you some time to catch up with them.... Just remember that we love you and... we'll meet up with you very, very soon, I promise."

"Yes. We'll be there...before you...." Croe's voice choked in his throat as the life finally left his comrade's eyes. "...before...."

The coach's world became a blur as he tenderly lowered his companion's head back down. Afterwards he covered his masked face in his hands, unable to contain his grief any further.

"Kevin...no...." The old man tightened his grip on his son's limp hand, laying his forehead against it. 

This couldn't be happening...parents are not supposed to bury their children. It wasn't _fair._ Kevin had promised... The fight was over now, everything should have been alright. He finally had a chance to become close to his son, everything was so close to looking up... There were still so many things...he should have told Kevin, so many wrongs he wanted to undo.

Now it was too late.

The number of people to attended Kevin's funeral was surprising in the eyes of his distraught father. Almost the entire Muscle League was there. Croe had been there as well, and had watched the entire ceremony away from the others. He had always been quiet, and in his gloomy state of mind did not want to hear the apologies or hopeful wishes of well-meaning people.

"Croe," the coach turned his head to see Robin Mask approach.

"Sir Mask..." he responded.

"Croe...I...want to thank you...for everything. Kevin wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you...and I know he adored you..." the legend murmured. "I'm sorry that you were caught in all this..."

"If I had to do it all over again knowing the consequences...I would have stayed and endured this again..." Croe sighed. "...I only wish there was more I could have done."

Robin shook his head. "There was nothing else you could have done...if there is any time you need anything...a place to stay, anything...don't hesitate to tell me."

"Yeah...thank you," the coach answered.

After the funeral, the two parted ways.

Throughout the upcoming months, Robin Mask went into politics with the intention of getting new laws passed regarding chojin wrestling. Most of these laws were restrictions on the amount and severity of training a child could go through. He also pushed for schools that trained children while giving them an environment where they could interact and socialize with others.

Robin would use his prestige to prevent any other child to suffer as Kevin had.

It was the best he could offer to the son he couldn't save.

Although Croe's only experience as a coach was with Kevin, he entered the world of wrestling as a full time trainer. He sought out chojins who appeared to be the most disturbed and in dire need of assistance. Despite the fact that the wrestlers he trained did not always win championships, (some couldn't even make it into tournaments) the emotional and spiritual benefits of the enigma's influence made them feel like champions.

Croe knew, more than anyone, that within even the most troubled of individuals was a heart that needed guidance and he made it his priority to find and mentor them.

That was his purpose.

Although the two had managed to pick up and move on with their lives, when the stars shined brightly in the midnight sky...they saw only a curtain of black. Through their eyes, the stars never again emerged from their dark nesting place.

__

Author's Notes: I think, if I had made this the actual ending, I would have found myself swimming in a sea of tears. Even I got a bit teary-eyed at the death scene. It retained a strong emotional impact (at least, I think it did), which is why I had so strongly considered it a possible ending. The actual reasons why I used the other ending was that 1) Since the beginning, I never initially planned to kill Kevin, and 2) This endings just too damn sad. I don't have problems with sad endings, but after the hell poor Kevin went through, he deserves a better ending than this. The other ending was bitter-sweet, this one was just bitter. Anyway, I hope you liked this ending (and if it horrifies or pains you too much, you can read the actual, official ending and frolic because Kevin lives and has a (for the most part) happy ending. =)


End file.
